<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>За мелкую монетку by Scofie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189158">За мелкую монетку</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie'>Scofie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, UST, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, ООС, ангст, дарк, драма, нецензурная лексика, приключения, психология, романтика, смерть второстепенных персонажей, экшн</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Не стрелять! Заложница! Взрывчатка!» В общежитии сломался банкомат, и Рей притащилась за стипендией в отделение банка. Зря она это сделала.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Самый неудачный день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>работа написана в соавторстве с <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethinaren/pseuds/jarethinaren">Jarethina</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жизнь — тлен, учеба — мрак, а парни — мудаки! Рей повторяла эту мантру, пока ногой открывала дверь в банк. Жирноватый охранник злобно на нее посмотрел, но ничего не сказал. Рей улучила момент и показала ему язык, еще и глаза к переносице свела. У придурка аж рука дернулась к стволу. И Рей сразу невинно заулыбалась: ну просто девочка-цветочек лет четырнадцати, такую никто не посмеет заподозрить в мелких и крупных пакостях.</p>
<p>На самом деле Рей было семнадцать аж с половиной, и в банк она пришла за теми жалкими крохами, которые муниципалитет считал стипендией колледжа и социальным пособием сироте. Причем она целых полтора года уже была полностью дееспособна — хоть трудись, хоть замуж. Опекун с ней даже связываться не стал, все документы подписал, только пробурчал: «Никуда тебя, дура, без образования не возьмут». И еще из дома выставил.</p>
<p>Рей не унывала. Поступила в технический колледж на автомеханика — ради общежития и корочки. В машинах она и без того разбиралась, только ей не верил никто — с ее малолетской рожицей и пирсингом в носу, бровях, ушах. И в пупке еще. На занятиях не появлялась — подрабатывала ремонтом мотоциклов у хорошего, но спившегося почти мастера. Но за отличные оценки на сессиях дралась — один раз даже буквально пригрозила тупой историчке, что найдет ту и битой отлупит. Так Рей свою пятерку по истории и получила со второй попытки.</p>
<p>Но сегодняшний день не задался совсем: работодатель словил «белочку» и гонял с ней чертей из-под кровати, в общежитии какой-то урод ртуть разлил (что он с ней вообще делать собирался?), и вызвали службу очистки. Так что Рей решила шикануть и поспать сегодня в хостеле, однако банкомат ближайший сломался. Пришлось тащиться в отделение банка. И там все ее проблемы показались незначительными мелочами.</p>
<p>Рей огляделась — банкоматы были справа, но на выдачу купюр работал только один, и возле него красная злая сотрудница втолковывала что-то про вклады глухой бабульке. Это надолго, поняла девушка и чинно уселась на потрескавшийся диванчик из шкуры неубитого дерматина. Подозрительно огляделась по сторонам — и книжку достала. Янг-эдалт, про Избранную, которая раньше была обычной, а теперь кому угодно навалять может, а еще с демоном и ангелом мутит. Хотя Рей бы на месте этой безвольной ссыкухи сразу бы демона выбрала.</p>
<p>Ради этих книг она через полгорода в библиотеку ездила и стеснялась, что ее запалят за девчачьим чтением. Потому что официально Рей только Уэлша и Паланика читала, ну еще Рю Мураками. Можно было и скачать на халяву, но у Рей своей библиотеки никогда не водилось, и она любила подержать в руках настоящую книжку.</p>
<p>Она так зачиталась, что вообще забыла про время — в отделении работал кондиционер, никто не шумел, и ее даже не просили уйти. Поэтому Рей пропустила момент, когда вошли несколько новых посетителей.</p>
<p>— Все на пол! — рявкнул мужчина.</p>
<p>Рей растерялась, опустила книжку — и сразу оказалась на полу, распластавшись на животе. Высокий незнакомец в черной балаклаве, который столкнул ее вниз, присел на корточки и поднес палец в перчатке к губам. Не ори, мол, как будто Рей и сама бы не догадалась. Она растерянно глянула на винтовку в его руках, но потом он без затей ткнул ее лицом в пол и пошел дальше. Другой, в маске клоуна, скомандовал заложить руки за голову, скрестить ноги и не шевелиться. Тех, кто мешкал, награждали пинками по ребрам. Рей была умная — ей пинка не досталось.</p>
<p>Все было не слишком похоже на полицейский сериал. Просто высокие хмурые мужчины с закрытыми лицами мигом убедили начальницу отделения, что она должна открыть сейф с денежными мешками. Остальные нюхали грязный пол и пытались привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания. </p>
<p>Вдруг зазвучала одинокая сирена. Рей сглотнула — в их городке никогда ничего не происходило, они были всего лишь вшивой окраиной, полупромышленным округом агломерации, которая располагалась за пятьдесят километров. И полиция тут годилась только на то, чтоб алкашей гонять.</p>
<p>Охранник — тот самый, что Рей рожи корчил — решил дотянуться до кнопки, которая заперла бы грабителей в сейфе. За что получил две пули в кисть и коленную чашечку от мужчины в маске Чужого, который стоял на стреме. Теперь оставшихся заложников очень «развлекали» вопли раненого придурка.</p>
<p>Рей боялась пошевелиться, хотя у нее страшно чесался нос. Она сумела углядеть, что грабителей пятеро. И тот, который ее толкнул, как раз вышел из деньгохранилища. Рей случайно встретилась с ним взглядом, дернулась и отвернулась в ужасе. Почему он сейчас на нее смотрел?! </p>
<p>Конечно, на этом ее мучения не кончились. Прямо перед ее лицом остановились здоровенные «мартенсы» с рифленой подошвой. Рей замерла, как мышь под метлой. Скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, как он снова присаживается рядом. Рука в перчатке пробежала по ее волосам.</p>
<p>— В туалет? — спросил он ее.</p>
<p>Рей непроизвольно подняла взгляд, встретилась с его глазами цвета вискаря в прорезях балаклавы. Помотала головой отрицательно.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — хрен знает чему кивнул этот преступник.</p>
<p>— Нос чешется, — вдруг пискнула Рей. И была вознаграждена, если можно так сказать: он просто ухватил ее за кончик носа двумя пальцами и чуть дернул. Рей чихнула.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — пробормотала, надеясь, что на этом все. Не может же он иметь к ней какие-то сексуальные позывы, вон в метре операционистка лежит с такими сиськами, что даже у Рей бы встало, будь она мужиком.</p>
<p>Подельники вышли в зал с сумками, куда успели переложить банкноты.<br/>— Кого берем? — спросил Клоун. — Бабу надо.</p>
<p>И Рей почувствовала, как что-то тычется ей в подбородок. Этот хренов долговязый ублюдок приподнял ее лицо дулом винтовки.<br/>— Эту, — сказал своим. — Она на ребенка похожа. Стрелять не будут.</p>
<p>Рей опомниться не успела, как ее на ноги вздернули. Миг — и руки спереди зафиксировали кабельной стяжкой. Она как-то смотрела на ютюбе видео, как от таких штук можно легко избавиться. Но пока только бессмысленно извивалась — паника лишила сил и разума. Этот мудак, что за нос ее дергал, перекинул винтовку за спину, достал гранату и выдернул чеку. Сунул ее Рей в руки и приказал:<br/>— Зажимай пальцем этот рычаг и молись!</p>
<p>А затем Рей почувствовала холод пистолетного дула на своем виске. Толкая ее перед собой, преступник вышел на ступени крыльца. И Рей взвизгнула, чувствуя, как он обхватывает ее одной рукой за талию и поднимает в воздух, чтобы прикрыться ее телом, словно она щит! Ну и силища — тащить сумку с деньгами, винтовку и девчонку.</p>
<p>— Помогите! — у Рей наконец прорезался голос. — Не хочу умирать! Помогите!</p>
<p>— Молодец, еще покричи, — шепнул ей со смешком похититель. И Рей послушно завизжала.</p>
<p>Кажется, вокруг орали: «Не стрелять! Заложница! Взрывчатка!» — а он просто швырнул ее, как мешок картошки, в ржавый фургон. Рей ушиблась, но палец с рычага не сняла.</p>
<p>Еще одну заложницу — ту самую, с сиськами — толкнули под колеса полицейской машины, вроде еще живую. Трое запрыгнули в фургон, захлопнули двери, и машина тронулась. Рей едва не обмочилась, когда поняла, что она одна в фургоне с мужиками и гранатой без чеки.<br/>Ее похититель — она уже запомнила его по глазам и росту, спокойно закурил, вынул у нее из рук гранату и вышвырнул в окно. Через две секунды сзади распустилось облако взрыва, грохнуло, фургон качнулся.</p>
<p>— Молодец, — похититель похлопал ее по щеке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Самая долбанутая поездка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Выпотрошить банковское хранилище на предмет денег не составило труда: всё прошло без малейшей заминки. Однако самое сложное только начиналось. Бросив взгляд на часы, Кайло прикинул, что до "точки расхода" оставалось минут пятнадцать — и максимум пять до того момента, как полицейский эскорт их догонит. А следом, как пить дать, начнется файер-шоу. </p>
<p>Чудненько. То, что надо, чтоб не умереть со скуки.</p>
<p>Время буквально шло на секунды, поэтому, не вытаскивая сигарету изо рта, Кайло выпустил дым через нос и принялся методично перезаряжать стволы — сначала один, затем второй. Винтовка привычно легла в руку, будто он с ней и не расставался, а вот беретта отправилась в наплечную кобуру, потому что для дальнего боя девятый калибр совершенно не подходил. Охотничий нож оттягивал пояс, там же болталась оставшаяся парочка м61. Третья граната пришлась как нельзя кстати — благо девчонка не подвела, иначе соскребали бы их всех медэксперты скопом со стенок фургона чайной ложечкой.</p>
<p>Груда хлама, рулем которой крутил Хакс, скрипела и стенала, подобно раненому зверю. Где он вообще нашел такую рухлядь, на помойке? Из-за каждой кочки на дороге, каждой мало-мальской ямы ржавый металл под ногами вибрировал, ощущение пробирало до самых костей. Докурив, Кайло щелчком пальцев отправил окурок в приоткрытое окно, мимоходом бросил взгляд на девчонку. Малая тряслась так, что зубы клацали друг о друга, но хотя бы не ревела, что в глазах Рена само по себе сошло ей за громадный плюс.</p>
<p>Он ещё пожалеет, что из всех возможных заложников выцепил именно её. Чёрт, да уже жалеет. Ведь совсем скоро им придётся поменять тачку — в идеале разбежаться, кто куда, а что делать с ней Кайло понятия не имел. Не убивать же, в конце концов. Да что там, рука ведь не поднимется. Вот был бы на её месте кто другой... </p>
<p>Будь на её месте кто-то другой, по ним в лёгкую могли открыть огонь на поражение, а она по правде выглядела лет на пятнадцать, не больше. Так что взять в качестве живого щита именно её оказалось беспроигрышным вариантом. Самое главное — они до сих пор живы, а со своей полудохлой совестью он разберётся как-нибудь потом.</p>
<p>И недели ведь не прошло с тех пор, как он домой вернулся: раз в полгода, а то и реже, выпадала наемникам-контрактникам такая радость. Только в его случае отпуск скорее походил на издевательство ебучей вселенной; дома его всё равно никто не ждал, не было у него близких, а друзей — раз, два и обчёлся. И вот когда двое суток назад на порог к нему завалился вусмерть зашуганный Хакс, нёсший околесицу про долги и расплату, Кайло без лишних слов согласился помочь.</p>
<p>И только теперь, чувствуя в руке привычную тяжесть оружия, Рен усмехнулся, поняв наконец, что никакой он не альтруист. Он — торчок херов, подсевший на адреналин как на наркоту. Таким как он категорически запрещено покидать зону боевых действий. Никакая мирная жизнь, какой бы сладкой она ни была, сроду не сравнится с той ударной дозой кайфа, которую испытываешь, находясь под безостановочным огнём вражеской стороны. Давно пора понять, что не суждено ему пожить тихо и спокойно, не для него вся эта добропорядочная дичь. Если переживёт эту ночь, подумал Кайло, первым же рейсом отправится в разбитый на другом конце мира лагерь и продлит свой контракт. Нахуй этот отпуск, он уже успел отдохнуть на год вперёд. </p>
<p>Вой полицейских сирен взорвал какофонию звуков, хотя в ушах и без того нещадно звенело. Избыток адреналина в крови заставлял сердце биться в два раза чаще обычного, а мозг работал как под спидами, поэтому когда один из подельников в маске Гая Фокса дёрнул за ручку, нараспашку открывая заднюю дверь, Кайло вскочил и, едва прицелившись, выстрелил. Он не раздумывал дважды. </p>
<p>Стоило пуле пробить переднее колесо, преследующая фургон полицейская колымага сделала натуральный кульбит в воздухе. Кайло недобро ухмыльнулся. Минус один. </p>
<p>Следующая тачка по инерции влетела в груду металлолома, напрочь перекрыв дорогу тянущемуся за ними полицейскому "кортежу". Минус назойливые копы, плюс пара лишних минут в запасе. Неплохо. Совсем неплохо. </p>
<p>Едва ли обращая внимание на то, как и кто закрыл дверь, он повернулся к Хаксу и крикнул: — Уходи с главной, быстро!  </p>
<p>Через пару секунд фургон резко вильнул вправо, едва не влетев в переходящую улицу старушку. Бабка резво отскочила в сторону и только благодаря своей прыгучести осталась жива. </p>
<p>Мимолётное чувство облегчения моментально сменилось раздражением, когда девчонка привскочила и, не сумев удержать равновесия, повалилась набок. Кайло, который сам устоял на ногах лишь потому, что макушкой упирался в потолок, дёрнул её за майку, не давая впечататься лицом в грязный пол. А вот остальным — Рен даже лиц их не видел ни разу — не слишком повезло; мужики ничком повалились друг на друга, размахивая стволами направо и налево. Ушлёпки херовы. Где только Хакс их откопал? </p>
<p>Дорога стала ухабистее; фургон подскакивал на каждой кочке подобно резиновому мячу. Малая то и дело норовила треснуться лицом о его ботинки, поэтому Кайло вздёрнул её наверх за связанные руки и прижал спиной к себе, удерживая свободной рукой за тощую талию. Двумя пальцами почти обхватить можно.</p>
<p>Пусть он ещё не решил, что с ней делать дальше, да вот только смотреть на мучения девчонки сил никаких не было. Может, он и убийца, но уж точно не садист. Убьет ее нежно в случае чего.</p>
<p>Выглянув в окно, Кайло попытался определить место их нахождения. Сейчас еле живой фургон нёсся по пустынной улице мимо заброшенных доков. Заранее условленное место разбега находилось в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Благо копы не успели перегруппироваться и перекрыть район, иначе им бы в жизни не уйти от погони. Да и рано ещё расслабляться, их в любую минуту могли засечь. Броскую машину выбрали нарочно; заявившись на ней выносить банк, они прямо с козырей зашли. Теперь, бросив колымагу на видном месте, они пересядут на ничем не примечательный транспорт и растворятся в городской суете, пока ещё не объявлен план-перехват. </p>
<p>Обнесённый колючей проволокой склад замаячил на горизонте. Кайло замер, неосознанно прижав девчонку ближе к себе. Он чувствовал, как последние мгновения перед желанной целью растягиваются на проклятые минуты, дни и столетия. </p>
<p>Малая дёрнулась, пытаясь вырваться, но он лишь усилил хватку. Глупая, не понимает что ли, что жизнь её теперь целиком и полностью находится именно в его руках? </p>
<p>Видимо, нет. </p>
<p>Она повторила попытку вырваться, и Кайло ткнул ей в бок дуло винтовки на случай, если она забыла, где и с кем находится.</p>
<p>С визгом шин по бетону фургон влетел в распахнутые двери склада, и замершее было время разом пришло в движение. Мужики-в-масках высыпались из фургона, как горошины из стручка, и давай метаться туда-сюда. Ситуацию разрулил Хакс: потный и злой рыжий рявкнул на всех и навел относительный порядок. Не зря его в детстве Гвоздем дразнили.</p>
<p>Но суета начинала действовать на нервы, причём не одному только Кайло. Хакс двигался по большей части беззвучно, перетаскивая сумки в багажник одной из ждущих их машин. Мужик в маске Гая Фокса помогал. А вот двое других шебуршились вокруг и не спускали глаз с Кайло, который, вытащив девчонку наружу, мысленно прикидывал: оставить её здесь или же... </p>
<p>— Отдай девку мне, да? — просипел один из быков, на котором вместо маски был бумажный пакет с прорезями для глаз. — Она мне прям в душу запала, веришь?</p>
<p>Кайло нахмурился, когда понял, что второй обходит их кругом, пытаясь попасть ему за спину. </p>
<p>— Прямо запала? — протянул Рен, дёрнув девчонку ближе к себе. — Ну так забирай, чего ждёшь? </p>
<p>Она возмущённо пискнула, хоть и прильнула к Кайло, неосознанно ища в нём защиту. Глупая, глупая.   </p>
<p>— Слышь, красивая, поди сюда! — сделав шаг вперёд, пробурчал Бумажный Пакет. — Иди к папочке, детка, поживей, да? </p>
<p>Скосив глаза в сторону, Кайло смерил взглядом второго бычару. Хакс и третий уже закончили грузить сумки с баблом и теперь глазели на происходящее сквозь прорези собственных масок, снять которые при свидетельнице никто из них не отважился. </p>
<p>— Нахер иди! — взвизгнула вдруг малая. Сначала Рен подумал, что ему это показалось, что крик раздался лишь в его голове, не иначе. Но в следующую секунду Пакет, яростно зарычав, бросился прямо на них одновременно со вторым, который решил атаковать Кайло со спины. Рену пришлось отпустить девчонку. </p>
<p>Вопли смешались в общий, едва ли различимый гвалт. </p>
<p>Кайло почувствовал острую боль, словно в затылок въехал товарняк. Отлично, давненько прикладом по башке не получал. </p>
<p>Внезапно раздавшийся выстрел потянул за собой череду действий, разложить на составляющие которые Кайло удалось много позже. </p>
<p>Действуя на чистом инстинкте, Кайло до безобразия привычным жестом по самую рукоять загнал в горло нападавшему острый клинок. Кровь брызнула прямо в ладонь — благо перчатки всё ещё были на нём. Изо рта мужика потекла алая струйка, а из самой глотки зазвучали отвратительно булькающие звуки. </p>
<p>— Ничего личного, — выдохнул Кайло, вытащив из плоти лезвие ножа и вытерев его о плечо убитого. </p>
<p>Минус одна проблема. </p>
<p>Тело рухнуло вниз, ударившись оземь, и Кайло, наконец-то, стащил с башки осточертевшую маску. Свежий воздух ударил по нему опьяняющим чувством эйфории, и сухие губы сами по себе растянулись в хищном оскале. </p>
<p>Бросив взгляд в сторону поджидавших машин, он не без удовольствия заметил, что Хакс успел расправиться с третьим подельником, снеся тому башку выстрелом в упор. </p>
<p>Отлично. Минус вторая проблема.</p>
<p>Зацепившись взглядом за то, как Пакет сгрёб девчонку в охапку, Кайло покачал головой, недовольно цокнув языком.</p>
<p>— Руки убрал от неё, — негромко протянул он. — Или пожалеешь. </p>
<p>— Вы покойники! Сноук выпотрошит вас обоих, и глазом не моргнёт! — визжал Пакет, вероятно забрызгивая слюной свое "укрытие". — Вы ещё пожалеете! </p>
<p>— Уже жалею, — улыбнулся Кайло, шагнув ближе. </p>
<p>Девчонка жмурилась, напрочь отказываясь открывать глаза. Что ж, это даже к лучшему. </p>
<p>Пакет выстрелил, и Кайло лишь чудом ушёл с линии огня — пуля прошла над его головой в каких-то нескольких дюймах. Чёрти и ебаный ад, близко было. </p>
<p>Вытянув беретту из кобуры, Кайло едва не выпустил обойму в башку противника, когда тот заголосил пуще прежнего. </p>
<p>— Выстрелишь, и она труп! Я завалю девчонку, говорю тебе! </p>
<p>Подняв обе руки вверх в притворном ужасе, Кайло едва заметно кивнул Хаксу, который только того и ждал. Выстрел прозвучал оглушительно, и бумажный пакетик не спас владельца от взрыва мозга. Причём буквального. </p>
<p>Светлая маечка заложницы раскрасилась в красный.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Самая дурацкая тачка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рей его укусила дважды. В первый раз — когда похититель ощупывал ее в поисках ран и повреждений и сдуру тронул за лицо.</p>
<p>Она слишком перепугалась, когда мозги безымянного грабителя-в-пакете испачкали ее майку. А страх мигом переплавлялся внутри неё в ярость, агрессию и стремление действовать. Так что Рей прокусила сволочному здоровяку местечко между большим и указательным пальцем. А еще попыталась лягнуть и боднуть.</p>
<p>Похититель отвесил ей такого подзатыльника, что искры из глаз посыпались.</p>
<p>— Я стащу твои трусишки и отшлепаю так, что твоя худая задница в ночи засияет! — пригрозил он.</p>
<p>Рей с ненавистью уставилась на него, пытаясь запомнить. Этот дурак зря снял при ней маску. Теперь фоторобот, который по ее показаниям составит полиция, будет очень точным.</p>
<p>Словно услышав ее мысли, рыжий дружок придурка озвучил их вслух:</p>
<p>— Кайло, зря ты личико показал. Теперь надо думать, что делать с девчонкой. Может, в расход ее?</p>
<p>Рей не видела его лица, только торчащие из-под маски кончики рыжих волос и нервно бегающие в прорезях голубые глазки.</p>
<p>— И ты сними, трус, раз убивать меня собрался! — она плюнула Голубому Глазу на штанину, но не попала.</p>
<p>— Может, штаны еще снять и трахнуть тебя? — хмыкнул тот, которого Голубой назвал именем Кайло.</p>
<p>— Я твой стручок откушу! — вызверилась Рей.</p>
<p>— У тебя зубы в вагине? — Кайло откровенно развлекался. — Дай посмотреть!</p>
<p>Тут-то Рей его и цапнула за предплечье — оставила кровавый полумесяц поверх здоровенного старого шрама.</p>
<p>Разозленный, Кайло ухватил ее за лицо, перекрывая доступ воздуху.</p>
<p>— Слушай меня, малявка! — он сильно тряхнул ее. — Еще одна выходка, и я тебя закопаю. Живьем! Кивни, если, блять, поняла!</p>
<p>Рей торопливо закивала, ее легкие страшно горели.</p>
<p>Кайло еще миг подержал руку, издеваясь над ней, и только тогда убрал. Рей с всхлипом втянула в себя воздух и притихла ненадолго. Надо усыпить бдительность этих уродов и бежать.</p>
<p>Кайло был симпатичным, Рей признала это со злостью. Высоким, длинноногим, мускулистым. Лицо, правда, было из тех, которые кажутся то стремными, то красивыми. Рей решила, что если он соберется ее убивать, то она напоследок про его лопоухость пошутит. Неудивительно, что он прятал уши под темными вьющимися волосами. Губы Кайло тоже были большими и пухлыми, как у ботоксной девчонки. А ресницы над чайно-вискарными глазами такие, какие некоторые себе наращивают. Судя по здоровенному носу и длинным пальцам, член тоже немаленький.</p>
<p>— Нам надо разделиться! — сказал Голубой Глазок нервно. — Нас уже ищут. Давай поделим деньги!</p>
<p>— Я не такой жадный, как ты. Дели, проверять не буду, — Кайло придерживал Рей за плечи, его большие пальцы чуть двигались, будто поглаживали. Рей задумалась, собирается он ее трахать или нет?</p>
<p>— Ты же знаешь, Кайдел беременна. Я бы никогда так сам не подставился… — пробормотал чувак. — Давай, может, встретимся на границе? У меня там знакомый, поэтому не обязательно прорываться с боем. Хочешь, я девку пристрелю? Я пойду на это, рука не дрогнет!</p>
<p>— Сам с ней разберусь, — Кайло прижал Рей крепче к себе, и она с радостью поняла, что он не возбужден. А потом испугалась — значит, у нее нет шансов выжить, если он не захочет ее выебать.</p>
<p>Вообще Кайло был главным, это Рей поняла сразу. Он высвободил руку и выбил из пачки сигарету.</p>
<p>— Поджечь? — смело предложила Рей, кивая на зажигалку.</p>
<p>— Сам справлюсь, — невнятно проговорил Кайло сквозь зажатый в зубах фильтр. — А если хочешь сжечь врагу лицо, то используй газовую горелку, детка.</p>
<p>— Я не детка! — возмутилась Рей.</p>
<p>— Да мне все равно, — Кайло пожал плечами, но хоть дым в сторону выпустил. — Ты заложница, разменная монета. Вне прицела телекамер и полиции твоя жизнь дешевле пыли под ногами.</p>
<p>— Отпусти меня, и я никому ничего не скажу! — попросила Рей. Надо хоть время потянуть, думала она.</p>
<p>— Может, еще денежек подкинуть за беспокойство? — Кайло оскалил острые зубы. — Или ты, положим, отсосать готова? А? Честно же, поработаешь ротиком и живи спокойно.</p>
<p>— Согласна, — сразу заявила Рей, стреляя глазами во все стороны. Она прикидывала, откусить ему член или попытаться выдернуть беретту из-за пояса.</p>
<p>— Тогда возьми это в рот и покажи, на что ты способна, — и Кайло ткнул ей в губы пахнущий смазкой и горячим железом ствол беретты.</p>
<p>Рей глянула на него в шоке! Вот извращенец! Хорошо, что мушки нет, спилена! Ну, сосать ствол пистолета не так противно, как чей-то немытый хуец. Поэтому она закрыла глаза, приоткрыла рот, качнулась вперед… и получила громкий и очень болезненный щелчок по лбу.</p>
<p>— Вот ты дурочка! — засмеялся Кайло, убирая беретту за пояс. И продолжал смеяться даже когда Рей его лягнула.</p>
<p>Рыжий, он же Голубой, закончил дележку. Шесть сумок стояли в ряд.</p>
<p>— Бери любые, но за точность я не ручаюсь, — сказал он Кайло, пытаясь протереть лицо под маской.</p>
<p>— Слышь, Гвоздь, ты у меня вообще почти в рабстве за помощь, — пошутил Кайло.</p>
<p>— А Гвоздем тебя за размер члена назвали? — ляпнула Рей.</p>
<p>— За то, что он хуже занозы в заднице, — ответил вдруг Кайло.</p>
<p>— Ну ты еще ей мои имя и фамилию скажи! — возмутился рыжий Гвоздь.</p>
<p>— Как пожелаешь, Армитаж Хакс, — Кайло чиркнул Рей по рукам ножом, разрезая кабельную стяжку.</p>
<p>Рыжий стащил маску, продемонстрировав бледное потное лицо, швырнул ее наземь и выругался грязно.</p>
<p>— Как убьешь ее, пришли фото! — потребовал.</p>
<p>— Ага, вот только шнурки поглажу! — издевательски осклабился Кайло. — Заткнись уже и вали, увидимся через три дня! В том стриптиз-баре, где мальчишник был.</p>
<p>— Кайло, надеюсь, ты не поехал с катушек окончательно? — этот Хакс уставился на дружка с беспокойством.</p>
<p>— Раньше надо было спрашивать! — фыркнул Кайло.</p>
<p>И тут Рей бросилась бежать в надежде, что успеет нырнуть в дыру в заборе, пока эти мудаки заняты препирательствами. Прозвучал хлопок выстрела, и щит из досок впереди нее разлетелся занозистыми кусками. Рей завизжала и присела, закрывая голову руками.</p>
<p>— Обратно, быстро! — велел Кайло.</p>
<p>Пришлось вернуться. Пока она шла, Хакс со своей долей загрузился в машину и выехал с территории заброшенного завода. А вот вторая тачка не завелась. Кайло выдал тираду, в которой слова «хуй» и «ебать» поминались в самых причудливых сочетаниях, а «блядей» и вовсе несчитанно.</p>
<p>— Бери сумку, — скомандовал он. — И перекинь ремень через плечо! Живо, ну!</p>
<p>Добыча была тяжелой, Рей зашаталась.</p>
<p>— Теперь не убежишь! — Кайло был доволен. — Иди вперед к той дыре, которую так возлюбила. А я за тобой. И без глупостей!</p>
<p>Рей поплелась вперед, шатаясь под тяжестью ноши и оглядываясь поминутно на Кайло. Тот убрал винтовку, гранаты и нож в самую большую сумку, стащил с себя черную толстовку, под которой была вырвиглазная футболка Футурамы. Собрал волосы в хвостик, припрятал под полой беретту, нацепил на длинный нос солнечные очки. Прихватил оба оставшихся мешка с ужасающей легкостью.</p>
<p>И следовал за ней как хищник. Если Рей тормозила, грубо толкал в спину, прямо между лопаток. Они вылезли через дыру в заборе, прошли дальше по зассанному переулку между глухих заборов и поросли бурьяна, вышли к автостоянке у офиса третьесортной категории. Кайло перебросил Рей через сетку забора прямо с сумкой и, целясь ей в голову, приказал открыть ворота. Охранник спал в будке вместе с собакой. Кайло походя запер дверь на лопату, которая одиноко валялась у забора, поди еще с зимы.</p>
<p>— Иди до серебристого Корвета! — скомандовал ей.</p>
<p>Корвет сдался грабителю, как сучка в течке кобелю. Кайло снова убрал беретту за пояс и открыл багажник. Пока он клал туда сумки, Рей выдернула пистолет у него из джинсов, а потом наставила трясущимися руками.</p>
<p>— Сейчас ты сосать будешь! — храбро крикнула.</p>
<p>Кайло в одно движение выбил у нее ствол и схватил за волосы.</p>
<p>— Чтобы делать как я, детка, надо быть мной! — сказал он, подобрал оружие и толкнул ее наземь. — Раздевайся!</p>
<p>— Прямо здесь? — Рей даже опешила.</p>
<p>— Ага, и поторопись, пока я не отправил пулю в твою пустую башку, — Кайло не шутил. — Люблю, знаешь ли, когда жертва нарывается!</p>
<p>Рей вылезла из маечки, забрызганной кровищей и мозгами, стряхнула юбку, сандалии. Сняла трусы и швырнула ему, Кайло отпихнул их носком ботинка.</p>
<p>— А теперь полезай в багажник, — сказал ласково. — И кстати. У этой тачки отличные музыкальные динамики. Орать бесполезно!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Самый дорогой бензин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Девчонка начала визжать прежде, чем он успел завести мотор. Упёртая какая! Сказал же, можно рвать глотку сколько влезет, всё равно никто её не услышит, никто не спасёт. Только не от него. </p><p>Закатив глаза, Кайло почувствовал нарастающую волну раздражения. Он уже не раз пожалел, что потащил эту дуру с собой. Но включать заднюю уже поздно, да и рожа его в мозгу девчонки, как пить дать, отпечаталась до конца жизни. Поэтому отпускать её сейчас совсем не вариант. Что ж, отделаться от неё он всегда успеет, даже башку откручивать не обязательно, главное свалить из этого гадюшника как можно скорее.</p><p>Корвет завёлся с пол-оборота. Из магнитолы торчал затёртый дисок, и Кайло ткнул его внутрь, решив, что сойдёт любая музыка, лишь бы вопли девчонки заглушить могла. Так и вышло. Выкрутив звук на максимум, Кайло ухмыльнулся, чувствуя всем телом пробирающие до самых костей басы какой-то электронной дичи. Так-то лучше. Если малая и продолжала орать, он этого уже не слышал. </p><p>Не нарушая правил дорожного движения, он без проблем миновал границу города. Но лишь когда выехал за пределы округа, почувствовал, как удерживающее его на грани напряжение понемногу начинает отпускать. Он и надеяться не смел, что город не перекроют в считанные минуты после ограбления, что не обложат наглых грабителей со всех сторон. Местные легавые были не иначе как заторможены в развитии. Закатив глаза, Кайло вытащил из кармана полупустую пачку сигарет и, закурив, выпустил дым в приоткрытое окно. Слишком просто всё вышло, слишком гладко. Чутьё подсказывало, что самое пекло еще поджидает его где-то за углом, но чёрт бы его побрал, если он не предвкушал этого с ребяческим нетерпением.   </p><p>Пейзажи за окном были настолько унылы и однообразны, что его мысли как-то плавно и незаметно потекли в совершенно ином направлении. Перед глазами возникла заложница, проклятая девчонка, которая успела достать его по самое не хочу. Сознание подбросило воспоминание, как она снимала с себя забрызганную кровью и ошмётками мозгов одежду. Каким невозмутимым было выражение её лица, как бесстрашно она смотрела ему в глаза, каждый раз вздёргивая подбородок, когда он отпускал какой-нибудь особенно мерзкий комментарий. Огонь девчонка, как день ясно, за словом в карман не полезет, а палец дашь — по локоть откусит. Вот только делать с ней что — Кайло в душе не чаял. Убивать её он не собирался, к чему? Пусть живёт, малявка. Хоть будет ей что вспомнить, напишет сочинение, как выходные провела. Засмеявшись, Кайло затянулся в последний раз и выбросил окурок в окно. Да что с ней делать? Бросить на границе, видимо, самый оптимальный вариант. Бабла ещё отвалить, чтоб не жаловалась, и дело с концом. А когда она доберётся до легавых и в подробностях опишет им для фоторобота его или Хакса — они оба будут уже очень далеко, и явно не в юрисдикции городской полиции. </p><p>Время в дороге пролетело почти незаметно. Кайло топил без остановок, с каждой минутой отдаляясь от эпицентра заварушки, учинённой ими несколько часов назад. Нашел на пассажирском сиденье чью-то кожаную куртку, надел на ходу: жала в плечах, но от сквозняка чуток спасала.</p><p>Курево закончилось, пить хотелось страшно, да и датчик уровня топлива вскоре замигал красным, так что Кайло свернул на ближайшую заправку, чувствуя, как мышцы гудят от заново подскочившего напряжения. </p><p>На улице смеркалось. За стеклянными окнами магазинчика, который располагался в десятке шагов от заправочных колонок, маячили работники — Кайло насчитал троих, только вот на занюханной АЗС не было заметно ни одной живой клиентской души. </p><p>Отлично. Просто замечательно.</p><p>Припарковавшись у дальней колонки, Кайло не стал глушить машину и даже не подумал убавить громкость музыки, уже успевшей ему остопиздеть. Вместо этого он вытащил беретту, проверил наличие патронов, но, решив, что шмалять в ближайшие пятнадцать минут вряд ли придётся, убрал ствол обратно за пояс и вышел наружу. Вдохнув прохладу вечернего воздуха, Кайло потянулся, чувствуя, как хрустят позвонки и тянутся мышцы. Поправив на носу солнечные очки, он двинулся к кассе, на ходу оглядываясь и прикидывая пути отступления — просто по привычке. </p><p>За стеклом сидела молоденькая азиатка — Кайло поздоровался, не снимая очков. Девушка покраснела, спросив, сколько бензина он желает заправить.</p><p>— Доверху, — криво улыбнулся Кайло, вытащил из кармана банкноты и вручил их кассирше. </p><p>Не взяв у девушки сдачу, он вернулся к машине, воткнул в бак пистолет и, пока машина заполнялась горючкой, зашёл в магазин. Ассортимент в этом клоповнике был скуден, но выбирать не приходилось, поэтому Кайло купил пару бутылок воды, сигарет. Еще, вспомнив о торчащей в багажнике заложнице, взял несколько шоколадных батончиков. Стоит, наверное, накормить девчонку, пока не загнулась от голода. </p><p>Вернувшись к машине, он забросил покупки на сиденье, разобрался с заправочным шлангом, и, закатив глаза, подошёл к багажнику, коря себя за хрен пойми откуда взявшееся беспокойство. </p><p>Не стоило ему испытывать к этой девчонке излишнюю заботу — посидит взаперти подольше, научится, как свободу любить, и мозги ему ебать меньше станет, так ведь? Но мысли эти как появились, так и исчезли, стоило ему увидеть её снова.  </p><p>Едва крышка багажника распахнулась достаточно, чтобы он заглянул внутрь, малая принялась ёрзать, прикрывая маленькими ладошками свои крохотные прелести. Кайло смерил её взглядом и закатил глаза. Что он там не видел? </p><p>Наклонившись к ней так близко, как только мог, Кайло схватил девчонку за голое плечо, удерживая крепко, чтоб не дёргалась, и почти коснулся губами её уха. </p><p>— Можешь и дальше оставаться здесь, мне абсолютно похер, — проговорил он громко, чтоб уж наверняка поняла. — Но если хочешь ноги размять или в туалет сходить, могу устроить. </p><p>Отстранившись достаточно, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо, Кайло ухмыльнулся, стоило девчонке отчаянно закивать. </p><p>— В туалет, — по дрожащим губам прочёл он и снова наклонился к ней. </p><p>— Я с тобой пойду, на приватность даже, блять, не рассчитывай и... — снова отстранившись, он вытащил беретту, оттянул затвор и ухмыльнулся. — Рыпнешься хоть на чуть-чуть, завалю всех на этой ёбаной заправке, а потом тебя — <i>медленно</i>, даже не сомневайся. </p><p>Она снова закивала так, что спутанные волосы на глаза упали, и Кайло подал ей руку, помогая выбраться наружу. Распахнутая крышка багажника скрыла её голую задницу от посторонних глаз, вот только у Кайло был самый лучший вид — из первого, блять, ряда. </p><p>Девчонка — тощая, как скелет; ни сисек тебе, ни жопы, да только его члену было на это явно начхать, судя по тому, как в джинсах внезапно стало тесно. </p><p><i>Ебать</i>, этого только не хватало.</p><p>Стараясь выкинуть из башки все посторонние мысли, Кайло стянул с себя чужую куртку и, едва босые ступни девчонки коснулись асфальта, накинул кожак ей на плечи. Стараясь не обращать внимания на торчащие от прохладного воздуха соски, он дёрнул собачку резче, чем собирался, застёгивая замок под самое горло. Зад прикрыт и ладненько.</p><p>Опять взяв её за плечо, он потащил девчонку к двери со стороны водителя, открыв которую, без труда вырубил зажигание. Лишь её рваное дыхание нарушало мигом опустившуюся на них тишину. Вытащив ствол, он приставил дуло к её боку, просто на всякий случай, мало ли что взбредёт в эту прелестную маленькую головушку. Девчонка возмущённо пискнула, попытавшись вырваться, но Кайло крепко прижал её к себе, словно свою... Нет, в дочери она ему явно не годилась.</p><p>— Дёрнешься, и тебе пиздец, малявка, уяснила? — рыкнул Кайло, после чего, особо не раздумывая, чмокнул её в бледную, испещрённую веснушками щеку. — Больше повторять не стану. </p><p>Не успела она ответить, как Кайло двинулся к располагавшийся на противоположном конце этой ебучей заправочной дыры уборной. Слыша, как малая стучит зубами — от холода ли, от волнения, не важно — он завёл её в туалет и толкнул в ближайшую корявую кабинку. </p><p>— Живей давай, — поторопил он, когда она на негнущихся ногах прошла за дверь. </p><p>Оглядевшись, Кайло заметил по ту сторону засранного туалета ещё одну дверь. Подошел к ней и обнаружил ещё один выход. Он разок выглянул на улицу и вернулся внутрь. Убрав ствол, прошагал к раковине, открыл заржавевший вентиль. Вода из крана хлынула на удивление чистая, и Кайло, не долго думая, стащил с носа очки и умылся. </p><p>— Так что теперь? Убьёшь меня? — раздался хриплый, но полный яда голосок. Кайло поймал взгляд девчонки в отражении бог знает чем заляпанного зеркала. </p><p>Стояла позади него, подбоченившись, как будто не боялась его вовсе! </p><p>Нацепив очки, он обернулся и открыл рот, собираясь съязвить, да вот только ответить ему не дал звук, который Кайло в жизни бы ни с чем не спутал. Звуки стрельбы — <i>бам</i>, спустя пару мгновений — <i>бам, бам, бам</i> — разорвали тишину, и он дёрнулся, выхватив из-за пояса ствол.</p><p>— Что за... — охнула девчонка, но Кайло зажал ей рот ладонью, шикнув ей на ухо,  </p><p>— Молчи. </p><p>Каждая клеточка в теле запела в предвкушении, а мысли в голове мигом сложились в чёткую картинку, выдавая ему план выхода будто по щелчку пальцев. Нужно отвлечь их, кем бы они ни были. Нужно отвлечь, но... Как?</p><p>Ответ дрожал в его руках, обжигая горячими губами его ладонь.</p><p>Закрыв глаза, Кайло выдохнул, понимая, что иного шанса у них попросту нет.</p><p>— Идёшь первая, поняла? Плачь, ори, рыдай, проси не убивать, что хочешь, блять, делай, только отвлеки внимание на себя. </p><p>Она в ужасе распахнула глаза и затрясла головой, но Кайло прижал её к себе крепче, продолжая уже мягче, но не менее настойчиво:</p><p>— Никто не убьёт тебя, малая. Я не позволю.  </p><p>Она начала натурально реветь и затрясла головой. Что-то глубоко внутри него неприятно шевельнулось. Стараясь отключить эмоции, он выдохнул, убрал руку с её рта и накрыл её трясущиеся губы своими. Это, похоже, привело девчонку в чувство, судя по тому, как она охнула и широко распахнула глаза. </p><p>— Верь мне, — выдохнул Кайло ей в губы, после чего толкнул девчонку в распахнутую дверь. </p><p>Судя по выстрелам, нападавших было трое — как минимум, но тревожило его совсем не это. Пока он выходил из уборной на улицу через запасной выход, считая секунды перед тем, как развязать бойню, Кайло думал, думал, думал. Кого он должен грохнуть на этот раз? Чмырей, решивших обнести заправку? Едва ли. Он почти уверен, что за ним явились люди Сноука, из-за которого он влез в эту задницу, впрягаясь за Хакса. Они обнесли банк, чтобы Армитаж смог вернуть долги, но где-то по дороге свернули не туда, и вот теперь на них объявлена охота. </p><p>Кто бы сомневался.</p><p>Обойдя приземистое здание, Кайло выглянул из своего укрытия. Сначала заметил <i>её</i> — в этой куртке она казалась ещё мельче. Подняв обе руки в воздух, она плакала в голос, очень натурально умоляя не убивать её... Сначала он заметил её, а уж потом всех остальных.</p><p>Первый, второй, третий — неизвестные ему амбалы окружили девчонку, словно хищники, загоняющие свою добычу в угол. </p><p>Кайло убьёт их быстро. </p><p>Какофония звуков обернулась монотонным гулом, в ушах взревела кровь, и Кайло выдохнул, чувствуя, как каждый нерв в теле натягивается до предела. Как обычно случалось во время боя — мир замедлился, давая ему несколько секунд форы. Выйдя из тени, Кайло выстрелил. Первый — тот, что приставил ствол к виску девчонки — упал замертво, едва ли поняв, что происходит. </p><p>Второй оказался не самой удачной мишенью, но Кайло всё равно выстрелил, потому что вероятность смерти от руки этого кретина в данный промежуток времени била все рекорды. С простреленным коленом он едва ли тянул на угрозу — но Кайло в любом случае добьёт его попозже. </p><p>Третий, верзила под два метра ростом, обернулся — понял, что происходит — шмальнул первым. Но, по всей видимости, мужик грешил косоглазием, раз уж не смог попасть в цель с расстояния в десять шагов. В этого Кайло выстрелил дважды: сначала в живот — тот рухнул на колени. А потом ещё раз. Свинец пробил мазиле висок. </p><p>Вспомнив о номере два, Кайло добил его выстрелом в затылок и избавил мир от досаждающих криков и проклятий. </p><p>Всё разве? </p><p>Обернувшись, он нашёл девчонку взглядом. Она тряслась так, что зуб на зуб не попадал, но с виду была цела. Это его немного успокоило. Едва он собрался сделать шаг в её сторону, как вдоль позвоночника прошёл озноб, стоило ему почувствовать приставленное к виску дуло. </p><p>— Где Хакс? — Кайло почувствовал смрад немытого тела от неизвестного, удерживающего его на мушке. — Куда девался этот рыжий кретин, ну? Отвечай! И я не стану мучить тебя или твою девку, завалю безболезненно!</p><p>— Правда безболезненно? — уточнил Кайло, борясь с желанием ухмыльнуться. — А что? Так бывает? </p><p>Мужик оскалился и взвёл курок. </p><p>— Не нарывайся, сука, или... </p><p>Не вслушиваясь в угрозы наёмника, Кайло, незаметно потянулся к ножу. Бросив очередной взгляд на девчонку, на которую мужик позади него, похоже, не обращал внимания, Кайло всё же ухмыльнулся, увидев в её трясущихся руках пистолет. Не долго думая, она направила дуло в его сторону, и Кайло скосил глаза на хрипло дышащего будущего мертвеца. А тот продолжал сыпать угрозами, явно не подозревая, что через несколько мгновений на тот свет отправится. </p><p>— Не промажь, — одними губами шепнул Кайло девчонке. </p><p>С сгущающихся сумерках он увидел, как она закатила глаза.</p><p>— Не промажу. </p><p>И выстрелила.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лишь когда Кайло увидел в зеркале заднего вида пылающую ярким пламенем заправку, до него дошло, что девчонка не вернулась в багажник — она рядом с ним, на переднем пассажирском. Закинула голые ступни ему на колени и, вся на адреналине, подпевает осточертевшей ему песне в голос. <p>Ему пиздец.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Самый паршивый мотель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В дверь заколотили ногами так, что с потолка побелка посыпалась.</p>
<p>— Что вы там делаете, уроды?! — завопил визгливо мужик.</p>
<p>— Ебемся! — Кайло хищно окинул взглядом сжавшуюся на кровати Рей и медленно потянул ремень из штанов. — Заходи, и тебя выебем за спасибо!</p>
<p>*Тремя часами ранее…*</p>
<p>Рей подпевала придурочной певичке в той электронной дряни, которую этот Кайло слушал вкруговую, пока не охрипла. Прилив адреналина сошел на нет, ее перестало трясти от возбуждения. И ее грязные исцарапанные ноги, которые она за каким-то хреном закинула на бедро похитителя, наконец согрелись. Только тогда она вспомнила, что куртка ей аж на талию уехала.</p>
<p>Она осторожно убрала ноги вниз, пытаясь одновременно одернуть проклятую куртку, которая воняла куревом и дурью. Кайло на дорогу смотрел и ухмылялся краем рта, но она только что задела ступней его стояк. Отлично — кажется, его член имеет отдельное мнение насчет Рей. Она немного подумала, мысли удачно встроились в паузу, пока диск в магнитоле запускался заново.</p>
<p>— Отпусти меня. Пожалуйста! — рискнула. — Я никому ничего не скажу.</p>
<p>— Ага, — Кайло хлопнул рукой по магнитоле, которая послушно выплюнула диск. — Только куртку отдай. Прогуляешься, закалишь здоровье. Быть голой — это совершенно естественное состояние.</p>
<p>Он выдернул диск и вышвырнул его в окно. Рей замолчала. С этого придурка бы сталось выгнать ее голой на шоссе. И даже не посмотрел бы, что с ней станется: Фрейлайнер размажет или дальнобойщики позабавятся. Может, дать ему? В презервативе? Она потерпит, он размякнет и отпустит. Рей подавила укол стыда, вспомнив поцелуй в замызганном туалете. Победить легкое покалывание у нее между ног так просто не получилось.</p>
<p>Черти и бляди, он такой… взрослый. Сильный, высокий. Он так отличается от задротов и мужичков, которые к ней обычно подкатывали. Рей вроде бы ненавидела Кайло до визга. Но ей хотелось сначала поцеловать его, а потом прокусить ему губу до крови.</p>
<p>— Трахнешь меня? — Рей пошла ва-банк.</p>
<p>— Нет, — небрежно отмахнулся Кайло.</p>
<p>— А в штанах у тебя запасной магнум торчит? — Рей скривилась.</p>
<p>— А это я свою телку вспоминаю, — хохотнул Кайло. — Вот как раз к ней еду. У нее каждая сиська с твою голову, а еще она депилирует киску и сосать умеет. Еще вопросы?</p>
<p>— Убьешь меня? — Рей аж замерла.</p>
<p>— Ага, — Кайло покивал. — Вот только в лес поглубже заедем. Там я вручу тебе лопату и скажу копать. Выкопаешь себе могилу часа за два, поплачешь, поумоляешь. Потом я приставлю пистолет к твоей голове и — бум! — вышибу тебе мозги.</p>
<p>— Так нет же лопаты, — тоненьким дрожащим голоском напомнила Рей, которая полдороги в тесном багажнике корвета ехала.</p>
<p>— Да? — Кайло комично закатил глаза. — Жаль. Тогда не буду убивать. Пока лопату не купим!</p>
<p>— Я хочу есть и пить! — Рей снова осмелела, когда поняла, что придурок так шутит.</p>
<p>— А еще чего хочешь? — Кайло демонстративно зевнул. — Одну из сумочек с деньгами?</p>
<p>— Одеться хочу! Голой жопой на грязном кресле противно сидеть! — Рей стукнула кулаком по ручке двери.</p>
<p>Кайло пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. Вскоре на обочине мелькнул облупленный щит «Добро пожаловать в Данков», а потом слева и справа замелькали какие-то склады, продуктовые магазинчики, частные дома. Кайло сбросил скорость.</p>
<p>— Так, ведешь себя тихо и мило, — сказал. — Ты моя ебаная… сестра, во. Сбежала из дома, везу тебя обратно, к папочке и мамочке. Если рыпнешься, за лопатой поедем. Уяснила?</p>
<p>— Извращенец, — пробормотала Рей, демонстративно кивая на заметно натянутые брюки в его паху: член рвался на волю.</p>
<p>— Еще какой, детка. Еще одно слово, и будешь называть меня не иначе, как папочкой, — Кайло показал в ухмылке зубы. — У тебя под ногами пакет с шоколадками и водой. Берешь и лопаешь тихо. Будешь громко шуршать, заставлю есть с оберткой.</p>
<p>Рей поскорее полезла за хавчиком, пока этот придурок не передумал. Заглотила три из четырех шоколадок и почти полную бутылочку выдула. Кайло ничего не сказал. Они выехали к какому-то бару, где толклись провинциальные бляди. Рей обалдела, когда Кайло притормозил и поманил ту, которая была помоложе и чистенькой.</p>
<p>— Садись в машину, детка, — ласково сказал. — Сколько стоишь?</p>
<p>— Трешку за ночь, — девчонка не сильно старше Рей смотрела на Кайло и лыбилась так, будто уже текла.</p>
<p>— Здорова? — Кайло кивком велел той лезть прямо на переднее сиденье.</p>
<p>— Ага, вчера анализы получила. Ничего серьезнее герпеса, и тот залечен, — проститутка даже полезла в сумочку за справкой. — Я только в презиках.</p>
<p>— Верю, убери. Мне перепихон в машине на полторы, — Кайло завелся и отъехал. — Как тебя зовут?</p>
<p>— Энни. А это кто? Она смотреть будет или участвовать? — Девчонка любопытно кивнула на Рей.</p>
<p>— А это моя сеструха ебанутая, не обращай внимания. Посидит в машине, отвернувшись, — Кайло лыбился так нехорошо, что Рей было не по себе. Что он задумал? Тем временем корвет попетлял по унылым улицам и заехал в промзону. Вокруг ни души, только бродячая собака на горизонте мелькнула. Проститутка занервничала?</p>
<p>— Мне нельзя далеко уезжать…</p>
<p>— Ничего, милая, тут я тебя и поимею. Раздевайся, — Кайло внимательно смотрел, как Энни, пихая Рей локтями и коленями, вылезает из джинсовой курточки и топика, под которым обнаружился кружевной лифчик, как стягивает короткую юбочку.</p>
<p>— Стоп, белье и туфли не надо, — Кайло наставил на Энни беретту, и та взвизгнула от страха, коротко и обреченно. — Значит так, Энни. Вот тебе три тысячи за ночь. — Он бросил проститутке на колени скомканные бумажки. — Шмотки оставляешь и валишь из машины нахер. Ты меня не видела, и сестрицу мою тоже. Если проболтаешься сутенеру или полиции, я найду тебя, засуну тебе пистолет без смазки в анус и выстрелю, клянусь небесами. И вот тебе бесплатный совет на прощание: завязывай с этой работой.</p>
<p>Энни, рыдая, почти вывалилась из машины, А Кайло стартанул и захлопнул заднюю дверь уже на ходу.</p>
<p>— Ты ебнутый, ты в курсе? — устало спросила Рей, к которой только дар речи вернулся.</p>
<p>— Зато я добыл тебе одежду, — Кайло ухмыльнулся. — Надевай.</p>
<p>— Тряпки шлюхи?! — Рей оскорбилась.</p>
<p>— Ну извиняй, бутиков в округе я что-то не вижу, — Кайло развел руками, пистолет скрежетнул по пластику торпеды.</p>
<p>Пришлось Рей напяливать еще теплые шмотки. Они были ей почти впору, топик чуть на груди болтался. Кайло сверился с картой и полчаса ехал до ближайшего мотеля — такого же убогого, как и все здесь. Оплатил наличными номер, дал еще на лапу портье сверху, чтоб тот не просил паспортов.</p>
<p>Небритый и сутулый задохлик на рецепции ничего не сказал про босоногую Рей и вообще вид имел гнусный и понимающий. Кайло нес все три сумки и подталкивал Рей перед собой. А она помнила про беретту и подыгрывала ему: типа послушная. Кайло сразу после перестрелки на заправке выдернул у нее чужой ствол из рук, обчистил мертвым нападавшим карманы и, уже когда отъезжали, подорвал заправку гранатой. Тогда-то Рей и запела, чтоб не ебнуться со страху.</p>
<p>А сейчас она устала бояться, и ее мысли приняли иное направление. Очень ее манили и соблазняли денежки, которые пер Кайло. И сейчас она думала, как круто было бы сбежать от этого придурка, да еще и с профитом.</p>
<p>Номер ей не понравился. Он весь был декорирован оттенками дерьма: от жопно-оранжевого до сурового говенно-коричневого. И пахло в нем тухлятиной.</p>
<p>— Давай уйдем? — Рей занервничала. — Переночуем в машине, я даже в багажнике готова…</p>
<p>— Говорят, что во время войны во Вьетнаме половина местных проституток болела СПИДом, а вторая половина туберкулезом. Поэтому морпехи трахали тех, которые кашляют, — Кайло откровенно веселился.</p>
<p>— И че? — Рей сощурилась.</p>
<p>— Туберкулез не обещаю, но пневмонию после ночевки в машине отхватишь, — Кайло потянулся. — Поэтому устраивайся на кровати и молчи нахер в тряпочку. Хорошие девочки отправляются домой, плохие кое-куда еще. Так что ведешь себя хорошо три дня, и я тебя отпущу на границе. Даже член в тебя совать не стану, а то еще пополам порвешься. Договорились?</p>
<p>Рей молча кивнула. Кайло хмыкнул, плюнул в ладонь и протянул ей, типа скрепить соглашение.</p>
<p>— Фу, — Рей скривилась, но пожала влажные пальцы. Кайло разбил.</p>
<p>— Уговор дороже денег, — погрозил ей. И пошел в сортир.</p>
<p>Как только за хлипкой дверью зажурчало, Рей подхватилась с неприятной кровати с засаленными простынями и комковатым матрасом, рванула молнию на ближайшей сумке. Выгребла несколько пачек бабла и стартанула к двери. К сожалению, Кайло справил свою нужду слишком быстро и распахнул дверь туалета, когда Рей выбегала в коридор.</p>
<p>Спринтерский забег до лестницы на рецепцию Рей продула. Кайло оторвал ее от пола и закинул к себе на плечо, купюры посыпались на протертый ковер. Она завизжала, но постояльцев было негусто, а смелых вообще ноль, поэтому никто не вышел. Кайло забросил ее в шкаф-купе в номере, задвинул дверцу и запер ее на защелку. Судя по звуку шагов и хлопающей двери, сходил за оброненными деньгами. Открыл шкаф.</p>
<p>— Пять гребаных минут, а ты уже нарушила уговор? — спросил он полусердито-полунасмешливо. Рей ничего не ответила, только скалилась, как крыска.</p>
<p>Кайло схватил ее и швырнул на кровать. Рей ухнула, приземлившись на что-то странное под одеялом, потом заорала со страху.</p>
<p>— Сейчас я тебя выпорю, — зловеще пообещал Кайло и взялся за ремень. Тут-то в дверь и заколотили. Когда Кайло пообещал выебать незваного гостя и сам при этом смотрел на Рей, она перестала визжать, а мужик перестал стучать и вообще свалил.</p>
<p>— Кайло… — Рей впервые назвала его по имени. Он заметил и подарил ей вопросительный взгляд. Она продолжила: — Здесь что-то странное. Ну, в кровати подо мной… Можно я хотя бы слезу?</p>
<p>Кайло кивнул. Она сползла на пол, а он наклонился, все еще с расстегнутым ремнем, и ощупал место, где Рей сидела. Потом стащил покрывало и одеяло, достал нож и вскрыл матрас.</p>
<p>В матрасе вместо примерно половины поролонового наполнителя была мертвая женщина. Со страшно искаженным лицом, вся в трупных пятнах. Кажется, рыжая, в платье с леопардовым принтом. Запах разложения стал сильнее, мерзко-сладкий и удушливый. Рей шумно стошнило шоколадными батончиками на покоцанный паркет.</p>
<p>— Давай валить отсюда! — сказал Кайло и протянул ей руку.</p>
<p>Рей схватилась за него, ее колотило. Трупов она боялась до икоты. Кайло тряхнул ее раз-другой, потом заволок в душевую, пустил ржавоватую воду и умыл ее хорошенько. Рей вдруг разрыдалась. А Кайло сделал нечто неожиданное — обнял ее и погладил по голове, как ребенка. Еще и в макушку быстро поцеловал.</p>
<p>— Ну, ну. Этой женщине уже не помочь. Она в лучшем из миров и все такое.</p>
<p>— Кто ее?.. — пробормотала Рей куда-то ему в грудь.</p>
<p>— Тебе не все равно? — Кайло вздохнул. — Слушай, нам здесь нельзя оставаться. Трупак в номере говорит о больших проблемах. Так что валим. Не могу нести и тебя, и деньги. Давай, дойди ножками до машины, будь хорошей девочкой!</p>
<p>Рей подняла голову и уставилась в его лицо:</p>
<p>— Давай сожжем этот клоповник!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Самая отстойная ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Давай сожжём этот клоповник!</p>
<p><i>Чего</i>?!</p>
<p>Ему пришлось убрать от неё руки и отступить на шаг-другой, чтобы по первому же зову не броситься с головой в омут. Она ведь не серьёзно сейчас, нет?</p>
<p>— Ты прикалываешься? — закатив глаза, хохотнул Кайло. — За нами и без того след кровавый тянется, разгребать... — Он скривился, постаравшись не ругнуться матом. — Не вывезем, короче. </p>
<p>От него не укрылось, как девчонка нахмурилась и губу закусила, будто снова реветь собралась. Кайло немедленно почувствовал непонятно откуда взявшееся желание защитить её, успокоить. Что за хрень с ним происходит? Что эта девчонка с ним вытворяет? </p>
<p>— Просто... Мы... — всхлипнула она в ответ. — Мы же тут... Отпечатки оставили... И ДНК всякое, как в сраных телешоу... </p>
<p>На последнем слове она споткнулась и принялась рыдать в голос. Кайло, на губах которого до этого самого момента продолжала играть ухмылочка, вздрогнул, почувствовав, как руки сводит от желания вытереть с её щёк слёзы и прижать к себе.</p>
<p>Блять. Блядский... Да чтоб тебя!</p>
<p>Выдохнув, он провёл ладонью по лицу, убрал с глаз волосы. </p>
<p>Едва ли они слишком сильно наследили в этой дыре, но если в номере обнаружат трупак, сюда наверняка слетятся толпы легавых, которые наведут такой шухер, что в итоге его — с девчонкой на пару — объявят в международный розыск, и это ещё в лучшем случае.</p>
<p>О, нет, на такую хрень он точно не подписывался! </p>
<p>Девчонка продолжала скулить, одновременно вызывая в нём желание утешить её и заткнуть нахер.</p>
<p>— Успокойся! — поколебавшись, гаркнул Кайло, выбрав второй вариант. </p>
<p>Дёрнувшись, девчонка замерла на мгновение, после чего громко всхлипнула, но уж потом вовсе реветь перестала. Кайло бы удивился тому, с какой лёгкостью она успокоилась, не будь сам слегка взвинчен.</p>
<p>Чёрт. Что делать-то? Что...</p>
<p>— Звать тебя как? — невпопад спросил он, желая выкинуть из головы неуместные мысли и совершенно ненужную сейчас нервозность.</p>
<p>Девчонка нахмурилась и дрожащим голосом ответила.</p>
<p>— Ре... Рей, — почти икнула.</p>
<p>Кайло, приподняв бровь, переспросил.</p>
<p>— Сокращённо от?.. </p>
<p>Ей это, похоже, не слишком понравилось. Нахмурившись ещё больше, она клацнула зубами.</p>
<p>— Просто Рей!</p>
<p>— Ясно, — не ожидая от самого себя, улыбнулся Кайло, не поняв ни хрена от слова совсем. Какой родитель станет давать своему ребёнку — <i>девочке</i> — пацанячье имя?</p>
<p>Она вся подобралась, словно намеревалась до последнего защищать свое доброе имя, но Кайло поднял обе руки вверх, остановив её на полуслове.</p>
<p>— Слушай сюда, Просто Рей, — начал он, между делом стараясь обдумать их дальнейшие действия минимум на три шага вперёд. — Прямо сейчас мне от тебя нужно только одно. </p>
<p>Вздёрнув брови, малая покраснела, явно подумав о чём-то своём, но Кайло не стал подкалывать — не до того было. </p>
<p>— Мы выйдем из этого номера, и ты не будешь путаться у меня под ногами, не станешь чудить, пытаться убежать, уяснила? — сделав особое ударение на последнем слове, Кайло шагнул вперёд, вторгся в её личное пространство. — Веры тебе нет, поэтому я не стану требовать от тебя согласия. Я просто ставлю тебя перед фактом: дёрнешься, снесу башку, а потом сожгу твоё тело в этом ёбаном мотеле и ничего мне за это не будет, всосала?</p>
<p>Рей дёрнулась так, словно он огрел её по лицу, и Кайло пришлось побороть странное желание сгладить свой выпад; отчего-то не хотелось ему быть монстром в её глазах, но иначе ведь никак. Она и без того едва его боится, а дай волю, при первом же удобном случае выстрелит в спину, не моргнув и глазом. </p>
<p>Кайло глянул на Рей выжидающе, пока в её голове крутились шестерёнки. Наконец, когда он уже было подумал, что она от всего случившегося впала в ступор, её рот открылся, закрылся, а потом опять открылся. </p>
<p>— Я не буду... чудить. — тихо согласилась она. — Но я хочу половину бабла! — неожиданно в край расхрабрившись, выпалила. — И машину твою в придачу! </p>
<p>Кайло ушам своим не поверил. </p>
<p>— Ты бессмертная, что ли? — искренне удивился он. — Неужели правда решила, что вправе условия мне тут ставить?</p>
<p>Вытянув из-за пояса ствол, он приставил дуло ко лбу Рей, не придумав, как ещё можно поставить девчонку на место.</p>
<p>Она зажмурилась, дышать перестала; и лишь сорвавшийся с губ выдох подсказал, что она восприняла его угрозу серьёзно.</p>
<p>— Не станешь же, — спустя пару мгновений напряжённой тишины прошептала она. Приоткрыв один глаз, Рей едва заметно улыбнулась. — Хотел бы — давно убил бы. Возможностей у тебя было полно. </p>
<p>И то верно. </p>
<p>Взгляд Кайло против воли опустился к её рту, и, заметив это, девчонка медленно облизнулась. Невинно совсем, нервно даже, но движение её языка словно загипнотизировало его, отрезало доступ к кислороду, с головой накрыло чем-то удушающим. Вниз по позвоночнику спустилась жаркая волна, выжигая в его разуме каждую здравую мысль, и Кайло шумно выдохнул, опустив руку с оружием.</p>
<p>С трудом отвернувшись, он ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами, убрал ствол обратно за пояс. </p>
<p>— Ладно. Твоя взяла, — пытаясь заполнить неуютную паузу, ответил Кайло, не слишком раздумывая над её словами. — Будут тебе деньги, а за тачку я ещё подумаю. Сюрпризов мне только не устраивай.</p>
<p>Сузив глаза, Кайло зыркнул на неё, смерил с головы до ног своим фирменным убийственным взглядом:</p>
<p>— Слушаться будешь, получишь своё бабло. А учудить что вздумаешь — получишь по жопке. Непослушные девочки, Рей, остаются без денег и без трусов. Трусов у тебя уже нет.</p>
<p>Смутившись, она потупила взгляд, но спустя пару мгновений быстро закивала. </p>
<p>— Идёт. С чего начнём? </p>
<p>Удача в который раз улыбнулась ему: в покоцаной тумбочке в спальне нашлась открытая бутылка Джека. Не рискнув прикладываться к горлышку, Кайло щедро облил жидкостью кровать, вытащил из кармана серебристую Zippo, но поджечь не успел, потому что внезапно его запястье перехватила Рей. </p>
<p>— Можно мне? — выпалила она, удостоив его очаровательно-умоляющим взглядом. Не найдя причины для отказа, Кайло пожал плечами и протянул зажигалку ей. </p>
<p>Стараясь сдержать рвущуюся наружу улыбку, Рей прикусила щеку изнутри, но из глаз веселье прогнать не получилось. Восторг исходил от неё волнами, и Кайло перевёл взгляд с девчонки на чёртову несостоявшуюся могилу, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от пересчёта долбаных веснушек на её вздёрнутом носу.  </p>
<p>Щёлкнув зажигалкой, Рей подпалила кровать. Пламя охватило постель, и Кайло почти без сожаления скользнул взглядом по мёртвой тёлке. Трупные пятна изуродовали лицо и тело, а перекошенный рот будто сполз набок. Зрелище оказалось не из приятных, поэтому, скривившись, Кайло отвернулся, снова уставившись на девчонку. И смотреть на неё оказалось до крайности <i>приятно</i>. </p>
<p>В одно короткое мгновение его как обухом по голове ударило, и он понял, что попал. Осознал, что мог бы простоять здесь целую вечность, всего лишь любуясь бликами от пламени на её лице. Мог бы просто следить за тем, как в такт дыханию вздымаются и опускаются её плечи, и находить в этом нечто успокаивающее. В ней не было ничего особенного, в этой девчонке. Но, удивляясь самому себе, Кайло раз за разом замечал в ней столько обаятельной прелести, что от этого у него попросту перехватывало дыхание.</p>
<p>Засаленные простыни вспыхнули моментально. Воздух почти сразу же наполнился удушающей вонью, а пламя перекинулось на стены, взметнувшись вверх по высохшим от старости обоям. </p>
<p>Не сводя взгляда с Рей, Кайло вдруг понял, что малая, как заворожённая, глазеет на огонь, а сам он глазеет на неё, завороженный ничуть не меньше.</p>
<p>Потерявшись в собственных ощущениях, Кайло шагнул к ней, и лишь в последний момент взял себя в руки. Не слишком любезно встряхнув её за плечи, он умудрился вовремя вернуться в реальность. </p>
<p>— Насмотрелась? — хмыкнул, поймав её затуманенный взгляд.</p>
<p>Она покачала головой, растянув губы в мечтательной улыбке. </p>
<p>— Почти...</p>
<p>Теперь она не сводила взгляда с него, и Кайло почувствовал жар, совершенно не связанный с пылающим в помещении костром. </p>
<p>— Пора уходить, — выдохнул он, скользнув ладонями вниз по её предплечьям, желая взять её за руку и вывести из этого пекла, но она снова в который раз удивила его. Прежде чем он успел добавить хоть слово, прежде чем успел остановить её, Рей вцепилась в его футболку, утянув Кайло в поцелуй, по жару граничащий с пылающим в комнате огнём.</p>
<p>Он замер, чувствуя её губы на своих губах. На вкус она была слаще сахара. Подобно пламени, она обжигала его, но и согревала тоже, и Кайло едва не пропустил момент, когда она попыталась скользнуть языком ему в рот. Разум затуманился желанием, и лишь в последний миг, почувствовав, как она вжимается в него всем телом, Рен рыкнул, отстранившись от неё с трудом. Стиснув её локоть, он встряхнул её как следует.</p>
<p>— Что я говорил про непослушных девочек, Рей? </p>
<p>Не дожидаясь ответа, Кайло вытолкнул её в коридор и, подхватив сумки с баблом, двинулся следом. Он не спускал с неё глаз. По лестнице к самому выходу они добрались без происшествий. Рей словно не до конца пришла в себя после поджога — или поцелуя? — поэтому сюрпризов больше не устраивала. Вот только сам Кайло едва держался. И что только на неё нашло? А на него самого?! С этим — как и со своими внезапно возникшими к ней чувствами — он разберётся попозже.</p>
<p>Уже на выходе из мотеля тишина взорвалась громкими звуками пожарной сигнализации. Кайло на пару с Рей вышли на улицу, добрались до машины и покинули эту дыру прежде, чем на огонёк слетелись пожарные, копы и чёрт знает кто ещё. </p>
<p>Закурив, Кайло вырулил на трассу, стараясь не пялиться слишком откровенно на голые ноги девчонки, которая, в свою очередь, не переставала ёрзать на кожаном сиденье, уткнувшись носом в окно. </p>
<p>Рей была до странности молчалива, а его так и подмывало спросить — какого хрена она устроила, кинувшись на него с поцелуями, но в этот момент он едва ли мог доверять самому себе. Желание вперемешку с адреналином било по мозгам — и по другим частям тела — и Кайло расставил ноги пошире, чувствуя тесноту в джинсах, от которой кровь вскипала в жилах. </p>
<p>Он мог бы... Мог бы остановить машину прямо здесь, посреди дороги, и выебать её прямо сейчас, если бы захотел. И судя по тому, с какой охотой Рей кинулась на него в том зачуханном мотеле, едва ли она будет против такого расклада. Но... </p>
<p>Закурив новую сигарету от тлеющего окурка предыдущей, Кайло покачал головой, силясь избавиться от этих нелепых мыслей. У них впереди вся ночь, и если посчастливится — даже не одна. Так что выебать её он всегда успеет. Или она его. Смотря кому из них первому сорвёт крышу.</p>
<p>Поймав её за подсматриванием, Кайло ухмыльнулся, и Рей, пряча улыбку, снова — слишком резко — отвернулась к окну. </p>
<p>Внезапно Кайло понял: он уже совершенно не уверен, что первому крышу сорвёт именно ему.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Самое странное лекарство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«А потом я тебя отымею! Прямо в рот, прямо в зад, снова в рот! А потом я тебя закопаю! Потому что ты шлюха и крот! А потом откопаю обратно! Потому что люблю — не могу! Я отмою тебя, отымею! И пущу себе пулю в висок!..»</p>
<p>Кайло, не сбрасывая скорости, раздраженно крутанул колесико магнитолы, и вопли популярного рэп-исполнителя сменились громким треском радиопомех. Рей заворочалась на сиденье, обхватила себя руками. Она мерзла, ей хотелось есть и спать, голова болела. И пахло от нее гарью.</p>
<p>— Включи музыку! — потребовала.</p>
<p>— Ты забыла волшебное слово, детка! — Кайло показал в ухмылке зубы.</p>
<p>Рей злобно на него покосилась, злясь, что опять вспомнила, как он не дал ей засунуть язык ему в рот.</p>
<p>— Волшебное слово? Бегом! — процитировала она старую шутку, явно напрашиваясь на поджопник. На хоть какое-то внимание с его стороны. Потому что ей было хреново. А Кайло смотрел на дорогу, курил одну за одной свои бесконечные вонючие сигареты и молчал.</p>
<p>Кайло резко начал тормозить. Рей взвизгнула, повисая на ремнях.</p>
<p>— Совсем сдурел?! — крикнула.</p>
<p>— Выходи, — Кайло кивнул на дверь. Рей с ненавистью на него взглянула. Ясно — сейчас воспитывать будет. Выбралась из машины, морщась: гравий больно впивался в ступни.</p>
<p>— Раздеваться и в багажник? — устало уточнила.</p>
<p>— Нет, задрать юбочку и присесть, — хмыкнул Кайло. — Дальше я не буду останавливаться, а ты уже выдула всю воду, которая у нас оставалась. Так что или делаешь свои дела сейчас, или в окошко с ветерком!</p>
<p>— Ненавижу тебя! — Рей сплюнула. — Собираешься смотреть?</p>
<p>— И не надейся, — эта сволочь, ухмыляясь, отвернулся. — Можешь, кстати, попробовать сбежать. И пусть тебя в лесу три медведя ебут по очереди.</p>
<p>Рей демонстративно обошла машину и присела за ней. Ей хотелось плакать. Она мечтала, что после отеля как-то повеселее будет. Но Кайло вел себя так, словно это она ему навязалась и он не знает, в каком болоте ее притопить. Рей вдруг подумала, что лучше б приставал. А ему абсолютно похрен, что девка рядом без трусов сидит.</p>
<p>Она вернулась к пассажирской двери. Кайло, прислонившись к машине, курил и смотрел в звездное небо. Глянул на нее темными в свете фар глазами, зажал сигарету в зубах и стащил куртку. Набросил ей на плечи.</p>
<p>Рей ощутила его запах — табак, кожа, мускус, горечь. Кайло был из тех, кто много курит, но не воняет при этом как сгоревшая помойка.</p>
<p>— Давай в машину, малая, и попробуй поспать, — сказал он и взъерошил ее и без того лохматые волосы. — Завтра будешь меня материть.</p>
<p>— Музыку включи, — проворчала Рей, пряча улыбку, пока забиралась обратно. Надо же — куртку отдал.</p>
<p>— Зачем тебе, если ты спать будешь? — Кайло легонько хлопнул ее по голому колену.</p>
<p>Хорошо ему — вон какой горячий. Рей тихо вздохнула, жалея, что не может его попросить погреть ей ноги, которые уже покрылись пупырышками от сырости и ночного холода.</p>
<p>— Я с плеером сплю, — призналась Рей после минутной паузы. Но не сказала, что тишины боится.</p>
<p>Кайло пожал плечами, выбрал какой-то спокойный лаунж и снова втопил по шоссе. Рей наконец задремала. Снилась ей всякая дичь — Кайло то выпихивал ее из машины на полном ходу, то заводил далеко в лес, привязывал к дереву и уходил, то заставлял прямо на ходу брать в рот, и Рей задыхалась на его члене.</p>
<p>Корвет подбросило на ухабе, и она проснулась. Застонала хрипло — ей было жарко и холодно одновременно. Магнитола сейчас молчала, поэтому Кайло ее услышал. Глянул на нее разок и снова остановился. Рей пыталась на него посмотреть — глаза жгло, голову пекло, а руки и ноги были ледяными.</p>
<p>Он наклонился к ней, надавил на затылок и прижался прохладными губами к ее горящему лбу. Так приятно! Рей качнулась навстречу, но он уже отпустил ее.</p>
<p>— У тебя «белая» лихорадка, — сказал, хмурясь. — Посиди спокойно.</p>
<p>Вышел, порылся в багажнике, принес свою олимпийку и укутал Рей голые и дрожащие ноги.</p>
<p>— Давай, потерпи, детка, — шепнул почти ласково. — Сейчас найдем тебе аптеку.</p>
<p>Рей ничего не ответила — у нее очень голова болела. Но через какое-то время попросила пить. Тогда Кайло остановился у первого попавшегося по дороге домика и пошел звонить в дверь.</p>
<p>Залаяли собаки. Рей приподнялась, разглядывая строение — очень странное.<br/>Когда-то это был деревенский дом из двух половин. Одна сгорела и торчала провалившимся остовом в боку другой — приземистой, но крепенькой. Слепые бельма зашторенных окошек белели в рассветном мареве. Из трубы шел дым, но палисадник весь зарос бурьяном.</p>
<p>Кайло вернулся, открыл ей дверь, вытащил ее из машины и поднял на плечо. Рей слабо брыкнулась, когда он внес ее в домик, сильно наклонившись, чтоб не садануть ни своей, ни ее башкой о низкую притолоку. И сгрузил Рей на скрипучую железную койку с сеткой. Она ухнула, провалившись сразу в мягкую перину.</p>
<p>Огляделась: комната с низким потолком и выцветшими обоями. На стене цокают ходики, жарко натоплено — вот и бок потрескавшейся печки торчит. На скрипучих досках пола разноцветные половички. На стенах картины с лебедями и венички сухих трав.</p>
<p>Показалась хозяйка, и Рей аж хрюкнула: та смотрелась натуральной ведьмой! Горбатая, нос крючковатый, платок по-цыгански повязан, и наряжена в десятка три засаленных одежек. Пахло от нее странно — травами и болотной гнилью. Но не противно.</p>
<p>Она дала Рей эмалированную кружку с вмятинами и сколами. В кружке была вода — Рей сначала выпила, а потом только сообразила, что ей могли что-то подмешать.</p>
<p>— Есть жаропонижающее, антибиотики? — Кайло нервно топтался рядом, запустив руку в волосы. — Я заплачу.</p>
<p>— Заплатишь, только не деньгами, — бабулька неприятно хохотнула. — Что мне твои фантики в глуши. Вон, иди дров наруби пока. А я твоей девице чайку заварю и аспиринчик поищу.</p>
<p>— Смотри мне, если отравишь, с того света вернусь и прикопаю, — пригрозил Кайло.</p>
<p>— Напуга-а-ал, — протянула бабка и снова ушла на кухоньку.</p>
<p>— Не оставляй меня одну! — попросила Рей.</p>
<p>— Да ладно, малая, прорвемся, — Кайло хлопнул Рей по плечу, словно она его братан. — Сейчас поставим тебя на ноги и дальше поедем!</p>
<p>Он пошел обратно на крыльцо. Минут через пять, если Рей правильно осознавала время, за ним просочилась и бабуля. Рей приподнялась, сползла с кровати и на пошатывающихся ногах дотащилась до окна, под которым слышались голоса и стук топора.</p>
<p>— …что ж ты ее сам не полечил?</p>
<p>— Как ее лечить, бабка?</p>
<p>— А ты ей между ножек полижи, и все пройдет!</p>
<p>Кайло замахнулся на старуху топором, а та захихикала, и резво, будто девочка, отскочила. Погрозила пальцем:</p>
<p>— Все беды от неудовлетворенности. Чем быстрее ее венец невинности поломаешь, тем здоровее она будет!</p>
<p>Рей поняла, что бабка сумасшедшая, и поковыляла обратно — ей было слишком плохо, чтоб еще и этот бред выслушивать.</p>
<p>Хозяйка скоро вернулась и притащила Рей в той же кружке какой-то отвар. Рей подозрительно на нее глянула, но ее колотил озноб и мучила жажда, поэтому горячее питье пришлось как нельзя кстати, хоть горчило и воняло тиной. А если там отрава какая — Кайло за нее отомстить обещал. Рей почти сразу, едва успела отдать чашку, отключилась.</p>
<p>Подскочила — ходики показывали, что она спала минут двадцать максимум. Но она была мокрой, как мышь, от пота, и уже не так билась в лихорадке. Кайло сидел на колченогом табурете рядом и внимательно смотрел на нее. Снова, как черт из табакерки, откуда-то выскочила бабка с тазиком и чистой тряпкой. Это всё она всучила Кайло.</p>
<p>— Держи-ка! Оботри вот ее, чтоб ломота в костях ушла. Кастрюля с горячей водой в печке стоит.</p>
<p>Кайло и правда налил воды в тазик, намочил ткань. Рей попыталась отобрать, ворча, что сама справится. За это получила мокрой тряпкой по заднице и разозлилась.</p>
<p>— Руки убрал, скотина! — рявкнула. — Ненавижу тебя, чтоб ты нахер сдох! Завез меня в ебеня к ведьме и под юбку лезешь!</p>
<p>Кайло все равно содрал с нее курточку и маечку, юбку завернул на талию и сначала уложил мордой в подушку и вытер сзади, а потом перевернул, как куль с соломой, и вытер спереди. Причем даже сисек ее не пропустил. Рей попыталась было брыкаться, но он зажал ее ногу под мышкой и помыл грязную ступню, сколько Рей его ни колотила в спину свободной пяткой. А потом то же самое с другой ногой проделал.</p>
<p>Рей оторвалась в оскорблениях — материлась, говорила какие-то нереальные гадости про Кайло (самое вежливое слово было «пидор»), но он, злой, закончил все, засунул ее в одеяло, с кровати же содранное, и плюхнулся рядом.</p>
<p>Сетка прогнулась под его весом и страшно заскрипела. Рей пискнула, проваливаясь в образованную яму — прямо Кайло под бок. Он же внаглую притиснул ее бедром к стене, у которой кровать стояла.</p>
<p>— Спи, или привяжу! — пригрозил.</p>
<p>Рей засопела. Заботливый, мать его. Она повертелась так и этак, но добилась только того, что он прижал ее рукой. Бабка снова скользнула тенью туда-сюда и вырубила свет.<br/>Желтая лампочка под потолком погасла. Рей лежала в темноте, чувствуя жар тела Кайло совсем рядом и тяжесть его руки. И охватывали ее странные ощущения — все в голове вертелись слова старухи, про нетрадиционные методы лечения.</p>
<p> И вот уже Рей представляла себе, как Кайло опускает голову между ее ног, как действительно высовывает свой длинный язык и лижет, лижет…</p>
<p>Она тихонько застонала. Шевельнулась, чувствуя, что Кайло не спит — его дыхание не было ровным и спокойным. И решилась на безумство — скользнула пальцами между бедер к пылающему местечку, которое требовало внимания немедленно.</p>
<p>Кайло не мог пропустить движения ее руки, которые становились все беспорядочнее и быстрее. Но он молчал и вообще как будто замер. А Рей его молчаливое присутствие подпалило еще сильнее. Она тут себя трогает, а он ничего сделать не может, так ему и надо. Сам выбрал.</p>
<p>Все сильнее и сильнее, она закусывала губы и нервно выдыхала, еще чуть-чуть, еще немного… Вдруг огромная ладонь Кайло накрыла всю ее промежность, словно запирая ее пальцы внутри нее, и Рей с тихим вскриком кончила, едва представив, как он продолжит начатое.</p>
<p>Но он не продолжил. Немного подержал руку, чувствуя дрожь Рей — и убрал. Еще и повернулся к ней спиной, скотина! Рей едва не расплакалась. Она шмыгала и шмыгала носом, пока не уснула.</p>
<p>Утром ей повезло — проснулась раньше всех, по ощущениям, совершенно здоровая. Кайло спал так крепко, что даже не пошевелился, когда Рей через него перелезла в поисках майки. Натянула ее, вернулась к кровати. Любопытно потрогала его «утреннюю фею» — нереальный стояк, который грозил порвать штаны. И снова разозлилась. Она его как женщина не интересует? Отлично!</p>
<p>Рей полазила в допотопном секретере и нашла бутылочку с синими чернилами, которые, поди, еще Рейгана помнили. Хихикая, прокралась обратно к кровати. Обмакнула палец и задумалась, что написать? «Скотина», «Урод» или «Мудак»? Еще немного поприкидывала варианты и аккуратно вывела на лбу спящего мертвым сном Кайло «МОНСТР». Крупные кривые буквы забавно смотрелись на его лбу.</p>
<p> Едва Рей спрятала бутылочку обратно в секретер, как кровать душераздирающе заскрипела: Кайло поднимался. Он потер глаза, вскинул на нее нечитаемый взгляд.</p>
<p>— Снилось всякое дерьмо… — устало пробормотал. — Будто бабка на мне верхом катается.</p>
<p>Рей вдруг стало стыдно за выходку, которую он еще не заметил. Очень вовремя объявилась их хозяйка: она попросила Кайло помочь с завтраком.</p>
<p>Живот Рей громко заурчал и зашевелился так, будто под майкой у нее животное пряталось. Она страшно покраснела, но Кайло никак не отреагировал. Встал и ушел на кухоньку, откуда принес уже накрытый кривоватый стол. Там были треснувшие аляповатые чашки с ароматным чаем, блинчики с начинкой из капусты и картошки, липкие конфетки. Рей набросилась на еду так, словно была из голодного края.</p>
<p>— Сколько я должен? — спросил Кайло у бабки.</p>
<p>— Ничего не надо. Гладкой дороги тебе, парень, и девке твоей! — хозяйка за ночь будто помолодела и слегка распрямилась.</p>
<p>Они доели в молчании, Кайло велел Рей сходить в туалет типа сортир. Рей прогулялась до деревянной будочки с сердечком на двери на задах огорода, еле нашла ту в зарослях лопухов. Когда сделала свои дела, услышала полный ярости рев Кайло — и заперлась внутри, пытаясь не обращать внимания на запах.</p>
<p>Но он мигом догадался, где она. Сломал щеколду, выволок Рей, дотащил до машины и бросил животом на капот.</p>
<p>— Монстр, значит? — зловеще протянул. Задрал ей юбку, обнажая голые ягодицы. Примерился — да как шлепнет.</p>
<p>Рей взвизгнула и издевательски захохотала. И пока Кайло шлепал ее с оттягом, так что на ее заднице красные отпечатки ладоней накладывались друг на друга, Рей смеялась. Теперь она ни о чем не жалела. Теперь он будет с ней считаться.</p>
<p>Кайло отвесил ей ударов десять, потом затолкал на переднее сиденье и стартанул с места так, что пыль из-под покрышек столбом на дороге за ними встала. Рей пристроила горящую задницу на прохладное кожаное сиденье и снова захихикала.</p>
<p>— Хер тебе, а не тачка! — прорычал Кайло. — Не заслужила!</p>
<p>Рей молча показала язык и приставила растопыренные пятерни к ушам. Кайло в ответ пригрозил, что заставит ее слизать эти чернила, еще и ботинки языком почистить.</p>
<p>Они ехали, переругиваясь, пока не наткнулись за крутым поворотом шоссе на пост дорожной полиции. И человечек в синей форме уже бежал корвету наперерез, размахивая полосатой палкой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Самая стебная отмазка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кайло чертыхнулся и резко ударил по тормозам, едва заметил выскочившего на дорогу полицейского. Пролетев мимо припаркованной на обочине полицейской машины и чуть было не размазав по сухому асфальту хренова легавого, Кайло лишь чудом не вписался в корявый столб. Он выкрутил руль влево, затем вправо, и в последний момент ему удалось вернуть контроль над корветом. Мимоходом глянув по зеркалам, он увидел тянущийся по дороге чёрный дымящийся след, а запах жжёной резины заполнил салон сквозь приоткрытое окно, тошнотворный и удушающий. Отлично, блять, приехали!</p>
<p>Только благодаря натянутому поперёк груди ремню безопасности Рей не впечаталась лицом в лобовое стекло. Сорвавшийся с её губ испуганный вскрик в доли секунды привлёк его внимание, вынудив посмотреть вбок — проверить, в порядке ли она, цела ли.</p>
<p>Кайло до сих пор с трудом понимал природу своих к ней чувств, но одно было ясно как день: в какой-то момент их вынужденного знакомства он нырнул в эту безбашенную девчонку слишком глубоко, а как выбраться, теперь не имел ни малейшего представления. Не привык он копаться в себе, и раз за разом откладывал в долгий ящик ненужные раздумья о том, что творится в душе. Но в эту самую секунду, когда их небольшое путешествие могло закончиться прямо здесь и сейчас, кроме её безопасности он думать ни о чём другом не мог. Мать его за ногу, и когда только его жизнь успела превратиться в… <i>это</i>?</p>
<p>Вцепившись в дверную ручку, она дышала глубоко, надрывно; искусанные губы тряслись, а непослушные, спутанные пряди каштановых волос упали на побледневшее лицо. Не было нужды уточнять, и слепой понял бы: испугалась, и не слабо к тому же. Выдохнув, он поборол желание спросить вслух; напомнил себе, что до сих пор злится из-за нелепых детских выходок с чернилами.</p>
<p>Он был в бешенстве, это уж точно! Но грёбаная татушка на лбу даже близко не стояла с тем, что Рей учудила ночью. Стоило только вспомнить — будто он мог об этом забыть! — как она мастурбировала у него под боком, без капли стеснения постанывая в подушку, его с ног до головы будто пламенем обдавало — кровь вскипала в жилах, а в мыслях одна за другой возникали картинки нихера не невинного характера.</p>
<p>Ему следовало выебать её прямо там, под крышей чужого дома, на старой, скрипучей койке. Стоило вытрахать из неё всю дурь, а её саму из своей башки. Стоило…</p>
<p>— Ты меня до смерти напугал! — взъелась она, выдернув его из морока воспоминаний, мыслей и желаний, вместо этого толкнув в реальность, едва ли отличающуюся от того, что творилось на душе.</p>
<p>Моргнув пару раз, Кайло нахмурился и потянулся к ней. Словно чёртов магнит, с каждым разом она всё сильнее притягивала его к себе, едва ли осознавая силу своей власти над ним.</p>
<p>— Мне извиниться? — невинно, почти насмешливо уточнил Кайло, наклонившись ближе. Рей дрожала всем телом, от страха ли, от злости — непонятно. Но ему пришлось приложить максимум усилий, чтобы в ту же секунду не стиснуть её в сокрушительных объятиях.</p>
<p>— Было бы неплохо, — срывающимся голосом съязвила она. Потом, будто нехотя, еле слышно добавила. — Мои родители погибли в автокатастрофе. Я была с ними в одной машине, и как только сама жива осталась, понятия не имею. Поэтому, знаешь…</p>
<p>Ему показалось, что он падает, падает и вот-вот разобьётся вдребезги.</p>
<p>— Я не знал.</p>
<p>Напряжение, клубившееся в нём на протяжении последних суток, заискрило. Он ведь и вправду не знал. Ни хрена он о ней не знает, и от этого факта Кайло почувствовал, как внутренности скручивает в тугой, неприятный узел.</p>
<p>— Извини. — Мягко — мягче, чем планировал — сказал он.</p>
<p>— Больше так не делай! — всхлипнула она, а до него только теперь дошло, что находится она на грани истерики.</p>
<p>Протянув руку, он коснулся её щеки, погладив загрубевшими пальцами нежную, испещрённую веснушками кожу. Закрыв глаза, она выдохнула, а Кайло, казалось, вовсе перестал дышать.</p>
<p>Ему почудилось, будто несущиеся с головокружительной скоростью секунды замедлились, задержались и вовсе остановились. Словно вокруг них образовался непроницаемый купол, крошечная вселенная, в которой остались лишь они вдвоём. Будто не маячил где-то на периферии зрения сотрудник полиции. Будто не охотились за ними отбитые головорезы. Будто в распоряжении у них было всё время мира.</p>
<p>Он наклонился ещё ближе — почти коснулся губами её лба. Ещё немного, и провёл носом по линии роста волос, вдохнув поглубже цветочный, присущий лишь ей запах, от которого у него голова шла кругом. Она замерла, но мгновение спустя прильнула к нему всем телом, натянув ремень безопасности до предела. В считанные мгновения её дыхание выровнялось, а напряжение будто и вовсе испарилось. Зеркально повторив его движение, Рей прижалась губами к небритой челюсти и, когда ему почудилось, что она хочет поцеловать его в шею, шепнула так тихо, что он едва расслышал.</p>
<p>— У нас гости.</p>
<p>Выдохнув, Кайло отстранился. Он не был уверен в ней — в том, что она не завопит в ту же секунду, едва он выберется из машины. И всё же, всё же…</p>
<p>— Без глупостей, да? — тихо проговорил он, заправив прядь волос ей за ухо.</p>
<p>Она усмехнулась, казалось, окончательно успокоившись. Но внезапно нахмурилась, и, пожевав губу, выпалила.</p>
<p>— Только не убивай никого, ладно?</p>
<p><i>Что</i>?</p>
<p>Документов при нём не было, ясен хрен, какой дебил будет брать на ограбление собственный паспорт?! И теперь либо предстояло дать легавым взятку, либо убить, ведь как иначе им выбраться из этого переплёта?.. Правда, потрошить право-мать-их-охранителей ему самому совершенно не улыбалось; без того ведь оставил за собой гору трупов. А теперь…</p>
<p>Решив, что разберётся с проблемами по мере их поступления, Кайло пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Посмотрим.</p>
<p>— Нарушаем? — заглянул в окно, улыбаясь, подоспевший сотрудник полиции. — Выйдите из машины и предъявите ваши права и документы на транспорт.</p>
<p>Шумно выдохнув, Кайло распахнул дверь и вышел, прикидывая в уме, с какой вероятностью им удастся выбраться из этой ситуации без хренова кровопролития.</p>
<p>Внимательно осмотрев Рена с головы до ног, легавый приподнял брови и усмехнулся, кивком головы указав на его лоб. Где, как прекрасно помнил Кайло, рукой Рей были выведены крупные синие буквы.</p>
<p>Сжав зубы, он скосил глаза на лобовое, сквозь которое смерил её убийственным взглядом.</p>
<p>
  <i>Весело тебе, малявка?</i>
</p>
<p>— Моя… — начал было Кайло, но запнулся, ведь не придумал же толком нормального объяснения. Но коп, заметив взгляд Рена, похоже, понял всё по-своему.</p>
<p>— Женщины… — пожав плечами, со знанием дела протянул он.</p>
<p>Выдохнув, Кайло кивнул, молча соглашаясь.</p>
<p>Переведя взгляд на серебристый бок корвета, офицер присвистнул.</p>
<p>— Отличная тачка, зверь просто! — восхитился он. — Какой расход на сотку? Прилично жрёт?</p>
<p>Кайло нахмурился. По всей видимости, проверка документов отошла на второй план.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то, это моя малышка, — спустя мгновение звенящей тишины из машины выскочила Рей и широко улыбнулась. — Муж на свадьбу подарил, правда, милый?</p>
<p>У него едва челюсть до земли не отвисла. Приподняв брови, Кайло медленно кивнул.</p>
<p>— Да, любимая, — обращение соскользнуло с кончика языка так легко и непринуждённо, что он бы непременно поразился этому, не участвуй они в такой идиотской ситуации.</p>
<p>Казалось, легавый, который даже представиться не удосужился, не заметил ничего необычного, например, отсутствия колец. Он продолжал восхищённо разглядывать зеркальные колпаки на колёсах.</p>
<p>— А я-то смотрю, красотка такая нарушает, не удержался, тормознул, — подмигнул он, но с запозданием понял, какую чушь сморозил, выпрямился и нахмурился. — Что-то я малость отвлёкся. Документики ваши, ну?</p>
<p>Кайло обернулся к припаркованной чуть дальше полицейской тачке, в которой, как оказалось, сидел второй коп. Нахмурившись, прикинул, с какой скоростью начнётся месиво, если прямо сейчас он выдернет из-за пояса нож и всадит лезвие в горло стоящего рядом легавого. Но Рей вдруг кашлянула, отвлекая его от раздумий, и переступила с ноги на ногу, затем сложила руки на груди и обошла машину спереди.</p>
<p>— Офицер, сэр, неужели у нас проблемы?</p>
<p>— Ну, как посмотреть! — оживился легавый, ткнув жезлом в сторону Кайло. — Нарушение было, это точно! Там вон знак стоит, ограничение скорости, а вы неслись, как голый на… — запнувшись, он покраснел. — Прилично превысили скорость!</p>
<p>— Извините нас пожалуйста, офицер, — залепетала Рей, натурально разыгрывая сожаление. — Если бы не я, мы бы так не спешили. Это моя вина, я просто переживаю, у нас дома ребёнок маленький с няней остался, а я места себе не нахожу! Несколько часов его не видела, уже извелась вся!</p>
<p>Открыв рот, Кайло заслушался признанием настолько, что не сразу понял, что она лжёт напропалую. Надо же, и вправду ведь он, сам того не контролируя, успел представить, что где-то там их ждёт ребёнок — мальчик? да, он самый — с копной тёмных волос и тёплыми, ореховыми глазами. Что где-то там у них есть грёбаный дом, белоснежный, с палисадником и прочим дерьмом, прямо как в кино. Что он — не зависимый от адреналина торчок, а она — не малолетняя заложница. Что… что…</p>
<p>Чёрт, блять, это его так трясёт или земля под ногами качается?</p>
<p>Насупившись, офицер перевёл взгляд на Кайло и секунду спустя расплылся в понимающей улыбке.</p>
<p>— Ох, мужик, сочувствую! У меня ж дома такая же! Нет, ну что с дитём случится-то, не один поди. Сколько вашему? Мой вон уже в садик пошёл…</p>
<p>То ли кровь зашумела в ушах, то ли из мира исчезли все звуки — Кайло не понимал. Сердце гулко забилось в самом горле, грозясь перекрыть доступ к кислороду. Его реальность, видение себя, понимание этой грёбаной жизни — всё затрещало по швам, стоило только подумать о том, что у него, <i>у них</i>, может быть общий ребёнок, семья, целая жизнь — нормальная, скучная, самая обычная, но такая <i>настоящая</i>. Мысль об этом ударила его наотмашь, наполнив непонятным, необъяснимым детским восторгом, почти как перед боем, только в десять раз лучше, острее, ярче.</p>
<p>Рей продолжала лить в уши легавому, а Кайло смотрел на неё, смотрел так, словно увидел впервые, словно понял наконец, что она — именно та, кого он искал всю свою жизнь, сам того не понимая, не подозревая, не осознавая. Глупости, конечно, едва ли он мог правильно объяснить, истолковать бурю эмоций, ураган чувств, которые Рей в нём пробудила, обрушив на него, утопив его в этом водовороте.</p>
<p>Едва ли понимая, что делает, он шагнул к ней, не отрывая от неё взгляда. Да откуда она взялась такая? Перевернула его жизнь вверх дном, выбила почву у него из-под ног, привязала к себе, да к тому же наводнила разум мыслями и образами, а сердце — <i>чувствами</i>, чуждыми ему до недавнего времени.</p>
<p>Твою ж мать…</p>
<p>Как по щелчку пальцев мир наполнился звуками.</p>
<p>Усмехнувшись, офицер махнул рукой.</p>
<p>— Понял, понял, голубки, езжайте уже! А тачка ну прямо огонь! — махнув на прощание, офицер прошёл мимо Кайло и поперся к своей машине. О проверке документов он так и не вспомнил, да Кайло и сам едва ли понял, что путь свободен, что можно валить отсюда, никого при этом не убивая.</p>
<p>Тряхнув головой, он снова посмотрел на Рей, и на этот раз встретился с ней взглядом.</p>
<p>— Ну и придурок! — округлив глаза, прошептала Рей. — Поехали скорее, пока он не передумал!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мотель, в котором они остановились на этот раз, был лучше предыдущего, чище, уютней. И дохлых баб в матрасе не оказалось, Рей убедилась в этом первым делом, едва они вошли в номер. Кровать — двуспальная, огромная, с чистыми бежевыми покрывалами и незатёртыми простынями в тон — стояла посреди комнаты. Закинув сумки с деньгами во встроенный шкаф-купе в дальнем углу слева, Кайло упал на кровать, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. Усталости он не чувствовал, совсем нет — напротив, энергия в нём била ключом, словно он кокса обнюхался или спидами закинулся, или… <i>умом двинулся</i>, повернувшись на этой проклятущей девчонке.<p>— Всё нормально? — сбоку от него прогнулся матрас, а совсем рядом, почти над ухом, раздался обеспокоенный голос Рей, которая не только у Кайло из мыслей не уходила, так ещё и в реальности была рядом, совсем рядом, протяни руку и возьми.</p>
<p>Не убирая руки с лица, он глубоко вздохнул, после чего усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Лучше просто не бывает.</p>
<p>Помолчав немного, она вздохнула.</p>
<p>— Прости меня, — пробормотала Рей тихо, едва слышно.</p>
<p>Приподняв руку, он взглянул на неё, не представляя, что это вдруг на неё нашло.</p>
<p>— За что? — нахмурившись, непонимающе спросил Кайло; совершенно некстати подумал, что это ему, чёрт возьми, нужно извиняться, прощения просить за то, что втянул её во всё это. Но эгоист в нём оскалился, напрочь отказываясь признавать вину за всё случившееся. Мысль о том, что он мог не выбрать её, не потащить с собой, отчего-то вызывала в нём жгучее недовольство.</p>
<p>Они сжала губы, словно стоически пыталась сдержать улыбку.</p>
<p>— За это, — протянув руку, она коснулась его лба, движением указательного пальца повторив контур ей же написанных букв. — Я отмою всё, если ты до сих пор… хочешь.</p>
<p>Сглотнув, Кайло с трудом подавил рвущийся с губ стон. Она, что… серьёзно это сказала? На ум пришли его же слова, что он заставит её слизать эту надпись с его кожи, и в штанах вдруг стало до головокружения тесно.</p>
<p>— Хочу, — выдохнул он, едва ли обдумав свой ответ как следует.</p>
<p>— Ну так пошли?..</p>
<p>Спрыгнув с кровати, она принялась расстёгивать куртку и, не дожидаясь его, прошла в ванную, на ходу избавляясь от одежды.</p>
<p>И снова, снова он пошёл за ней, к ней, не в силах противиться притяжению, с которым его, словно магнитом, тянуло, тащило к Рей, к этой девчонке проклятущей, к его девочке.</p>
<p>Он не понимал, как сам разделся, побросав вещи вместе с оружием на пол; не помнил, как ступил в невероятно просторную для мотеля ванную, которая была ослепляюще чистой, где ненавязчиво пахло чем-то свежим, почти стерильным; Кайло едва ли обратил на всё это внимание, целиком и полностью сосредоточившись на Рей, окутанной паром, будто тончайшей, невесомой тканью.</p>
<p>Приблизившись к ней, подойдя почти вплотную, он почувствовал на себе горячие струи воды, но обожгло его совсем другое.</p>
<p>Её присутствие — её жар, её запах — наполнили каждое из чувств, с головой затопили его, заставили задыхаться. Желание затуманило сознание, каждый нерв в теле зазвенел, заискрил, загорелся; вниз по позвоночнику опустилась жаркая волна, отозвавшись томительной пульсацией в невероятно твёрдом члене. Сглотнув, он сделал ещё шаг, последний, прижавшись грудью к её спине. Положив руки ей на талию, Кайло притянул её ближе к себе, держась за неё как за соломинку, единственную, удерживающую его от падения.</p>
<p>— Поможешь? — слегка обернувшись, спросила Рей, протянув ему крохотную бутылочку с шампунем.</p>
<p>Методично, так, словно занимался чем-то привычным, он намылил ей голову. Слегка помассировал, после чего помог смыть пену и, наклонившись, позволил ей сделать то же самое с собой, почти что урча от наслаждения, словно кот хренов.</p>
<p>Вскоре, стоило мыльной воде убежать по водостоку, Кайло притянул её ближе к себе и коснулся губами конопатого плеча.</p>
<p>— Рей, — выдохнул он, больше всего на свете желая остановить время, застыть в этом мгновении и не выпускать её из объятий до скончания веков.</p>
<p>Склонив голову, она положила руки ему на плечи; потянувшись, обняла за шею, запустила пальчики в волосы, слегка сжала намокшие пряди и широко улыбнулась.</p>
<p>— Хоть убей, не представляю, как я хрень эту отмою…</p>
<p>Кайло и думать забыл о чёртовой надписи, которая, по всей видимости, так и не смылась — обо всём на свете забыл; знал лишь, что хочет Рей целиком и полностью, хочет её в своей постели, в своей жизни, и расставаться с ней совершенно не желает.</p>
<p>Вынудив его склониться пониже, она встала на носочки и лизнула его в лоб.</p>
<p>— Ой, посмотри только, получилось, — улыбнулась она, застенчиво глядя на него. — Вообще-то шампунь с этим справился, я просто очень хотела… это сделать.</p>
<p>Сердце в груди споткнулось, член дёрнулся, а в глазах на мгновение потемнело.</p>
<p>Двигаясь на чистом инстинкте, полностью отдавшись эмоциям, Кайло обрушил на неё поцелуй, смял её губы своими, сжал в объятиях, чувствуя, как с каждым движением её языка у себя во рту всё больше теряет рассудок.</p>
<p>Она станет его погибелью, в этом Кайло не сомневался. Но в то же время она станет его спасением, освобождением, искуплением, если потребуется. Она станет — чёрт, да уже стала — его смыслом, его целым, его <i>всем</i>.</p>
<p>Целуя её так, словно делает это в последний раз, он чувствовал, как с каждой пройденной секундой, с каждым ударом сердца, с каждым вздохом жизнь раскрашивается красками, незнакомыми ему до сих пор. Словно до встречи с ней он был слеп, глух, нем, но теперь, только теперь благодаря ей он как будто обрёл себя заново, собрал по кусочкам, стал тем, кем был когда-то — но это было так давно, столько смертей назад, что он успел об этом позабыть.</p>
<p>— Кайло-о, — выдохнула она, стоило ему, оторвавшись от губ, начать целовать её целиком — в щёку, по контуру челюсти, вниз по шее, и обратно. Он словно изголодался, будто не мог насытиться ею, а они ведь только начали.</p>
<p>— Не дай мне упасть, — улыбнулась она ему в шею, стоило Кайло поднять её, подхватив под бёдра и позволив ей обвить ногами свою талию.</p>
<p>— Никогда, — ответил он, понимая, что говорит не только об этом моменте, не об этом мгновении, но и о будущем тоже. Не даст он ей упасть, ни за что за свете, и скорее сам упадёт, погибнет к ёбаной матери, чем уронит её. — Я держу тебя, малышка, ничего не бойся.</p>
<p>Пока они целовались, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, время, казалось, растянулось на целые столетия. Но стоило им каким-то чудом, не иначе, оказаться в кровати, оно понеслось так стремительно, спотыкаясь, словно боялось не успеть.</p>
<p>Он не мог перестать целовать её.</p>
<p>Не мог оторваться от неё — от её губ, припухших от нескончаемых поцелуев, да, но и от всего остального тоже.</p>
<p>Он целовал её всюду, тонул в ней, задыхался, умирал, но и возрождался тоже.</p>
<p>Её стоны, тихие и громкие, эти крошечные звуки, срывающиеся с её губ, были для него самой восхитительной музыкой.</p>
<p>Он целовал её всюду, да, но и трогал тоже. Сжимал, гладил и сминал, оставляя на гладкой, нежной коже следы, отметины — ему хотелось раскрасить её собой, оставить на ней, в ней столько себя, чтобы ни кому даже в голову не пришла мысль, что она может принадлежать не ему. Ведь едва он попробовал её на вкус, пути назад нет, он не отпустит её, не даст уйти, заполнит собой настолько, что в ней не останется места для кого-то другого.</p>
<p>Она не была маленькой или слабой, или хрупкой, но в сравнении с ним она именно такая, и поэтому Кайло подготавливал её долго. Сначала подарив ей насаждение ртом, затем пальцами, и лишь после этого, не в силах больше сдерживаться, не желая справляться с раздражающим, опостылевшим, убивающим расстоянием, он толкнулся в неё.</p>
<p>А сделав это, замер, услышав резкий, болезненный вскрик.</p>
<p>— Рей? — заглянул ей в глаза и понял, что она жмурится. — Милая, ты…</p>
<p>— Всё хорошо, тихо, — шумно выдохнув, прошептала она. — Дай мне… дай минутку.</p>
<p>Не до конца веря собственным ощущениям, он склонился ниже, поцеловал её в лоб; расцеловал её веки, нос, и, наконец, прижался к губам.</p>
<p>Она ответила моментально.</p>
<p>Позволила ему целовать себя и целовала его в ответ, а вскоре, слегка поёрзав под ним, отстранилась.</p>
<p>— Ну же, Кайло.</p>
<p>Ему не нужно было повторять дважды.</p>
<p>Слегка выйдя, он медленно, почти осторожно толкнулся вперёд.</p>
<p>— Хорошо? — едва держа себя в руках, выдохнул он.</p>
<p>— Ещё, — прошептала она, скрестив лодыжки у него на пояснице.</p>
<p>Повторив движение, он позволил себе почувствовать, как она трепещет вокруг него. Ощущая её жар, влажность, головокружительную тесноту, он сжал зубы, из последних сих стараясь не потерять голову, не сойти с ума, не кончить сию минуту, как грёбаный школьник.</p>
<p>— Ещё, Кайло, ну же. Не сдерживайся, пожалуйста, — простонала она, и все барьеры, все попытки быть осторожным подчистую снесло волной острого, головокружительного желания.</p>
<p>— Так? — выйдя из неё почти полностью, он вломился обратно с силой, намеренно, отчаянно.</p>
<p>— Да! Вот так! — срываясь на крик, согласилась Рей, вжимаясь в него всем телом, стискивая его руками и ногами. — Ещё!</p>
<p>— Ещё? — повторив движение, рыкнул он, едва ли узнавая собственный голос. — Уверена?</p>
<p>— Да, да, да! — её согласие и стоны были похожи на молитву, и Кайло понял, что ответит ей, подчинится, сейчас и всегда.</p>
<p>Вжав её в постель, он задвигался, словно не было для него ничего важнее этого, и каждый всхлип, стон и вскрик, сорвавшийся с губ Рей, лишь подливали масла в огонь.</p>
<p>Она кончила первой, а Кайло, утонув в ощущении, с которым она сжималась на нём — прижимаясь к нему — слепо последовал за ней, лишь в последний момент выйдя из неё и излившись на загорелый, покрытый капельками пота живот.</p>
<p>Задыхаясь, он скатился с неё, прижал, полусонную, ближе к себе и почувствовал, как кривятся в ленивой улыбке губы.</p>
<p>Никогда в жизни он не был так счастлив.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Самые нужные слова</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Темно. Как темно и холодно. Но почему?</p>
<p>Рей резко распахнула глаза: одна и в темноте. Одеяло сбилось в комок в ногах, и по коже бегали толпы мурашек. Она подождала, пока глаза привыкнут к сумраку зашторенных окон номера мотеля. А в голове на дикой скорости носились и сталкивались мысли, как машины в гонке на выживание.</p>
<p>Он выебал ее и бросил тут, так? Без денег, без документов, без проклятых трусов?! Трахнул целку и был таков. А чего она хотела? Такие, как он, не западают на глупышек с нулевым размером груди…</p>
<p>Как назло, вспомнилось, что Кайло выделывал с ее грудью вчера. Как забирал в рот, как дразнил пальцами, как сладко сжимал и массировал. Рей свела бедра, чувствуя предательское тепло внизу живота, уткнулась в подушку и разрыдалась беззвучно, как в детстве — чтоб не наказали за шум.</p>
<p>Она надеялась, что Кайло ее не просто так с собой тащит. Ну да, деньги — это прикольно. Но она до того, как потрахаться, все поглядывала на него и мечтала, как он ей говорит: «А знаешь, возьму я тебя с собой. Мне помощница нужна!»</p>
<p>И стала бы она как Матильда для Леона, как Бонни для Клайда. А вместо этого придется звонить в полицию, чтоб ее забрали домой. Или не звонить — ей и так вызовут легавых, когда выяснится, что ей нечем заплатить за отель. Или портье предложит договориться «по-хорошему» — например, за минет.</p>
<p>Вот Кайло сосать член от нее не требовал. Хотя она, может, и не прочь была бы. Встать перед ним на колени, а он запустит руку ей в волосы. Второй, наверное, о кровать обопрется. Интересно, какой бы он на вкус был?..</p>
<p>Рука Рей будто сама по себе потеребила клитор. Наслаждение прошило ее иголкой. Не оргазм, но она была довольно близко, несмотря на слезы и ощущение брошенки. Ну он ведь не обещал ей любви до гроба? Просто сказал, что во время секса не уронит.</p>
<p>Стекла в рамах задребезжали: ночь была ветреной. Скрипнула дверь ванной, приоткрываясь, и Рей углядела там огонек. А еще запах табака учуяла.</p>
<p>Вмиг спрыгнула с кровати и побежала на свет, как была — голая и босая. Распахнула дверь настежь и остановилась. Кайло одетым лежал прямо в пустой ванной, рядом с которой они вчера тискались в душевой кабине, и затягивался сигаретой. Красноватый огонек осветил его четкий профиль в завитках табачного дыма. На краю валялись его любимый пистолет и старенький кнопочный телефон. Кайло повернул голову:</p>
<p>— Чего не спишь, ма… Рей?</p>
<p>— Кошмар приснился, — проворчала она, неуверенно подходя ближе.</p>
<p>— Расскажи, и не сбудется, — Кайло улыбнулся.</p>
<p>Рей завороженно смотрела, как растягивается в улыбке его большой рот. Этим ртом он накрыл всю ее промежность вчера.</p>
<p>— Мне снилось, что ты меня киданул и свалил с деньгами! — она скрестила руки на груди, покачалась с пятки на носок.</p>
<p>— Если бы и свалил, то уж гонорар бы тебе выплатил за приятное общение, — Кайло говорил с ухмылкой, давая понять, что шутит, вот только Рей было совсем не смешно.</p>
<p>— Да засунь свои деньги себе в зад! — вспылила Рей. — Придурок!</p>
<p>Она единым махом перескочила через бортик ванной и плюхнулась ему на живот. Схватила пистолет, ткнула стволом Кайло под щетинистый подбородок.</p>
<p>— Если ты меня попытаешься «забыть», я тебя убью! — с яростью сказала.</p>
<p>— Серьезная заявка! — Кайло даже сигарету не отложил.</p>
<p>И тогда Рей залепила ему пощечину. Это стерло улыбку с его лица, окурок выпал. А в следующую минуту выбитый пистолет закрутился на полу. Кайло грубо держал ее за запястья.</p>
<p>— Если ты будешь мне угрожать, я тебя отшлепаю и снова засуну в багажник! — прорычал.</p>
<p>— А зачем я тебе вообще нужна?! Вон, баб вокруг столько, что бери — не хочу, — разъяренной кошкой прошипела Рей.</p>
<p>— Во-первых, я кого попало не трахаю, — улыбнулся неожиданно Кайло. Она разбила ему губу, в уголке рта скопилась кровь. — Согласилась быть со мной, значит, будешь. Но не веди себя как маленькая говнючка, иначе пожалеешь.</p>
<p>— А во вторых? — Рей прикрыла глаза. «Быть со мной» эхом отозвалось во всем ее теле.</p>
<p>— А во вторых, я мерзкий наемник, убийца и грабитель, адреналиновый маньяк. Жить со мной все равно что бомбу пилить. Так что я ставлю на то, что ты поприключаешься и свалишь к нормальным людям, — Кайло подмигнул.</p>
<p>— А если нет? — Рей спросила враз охрипшим голосом. — Если не свалю?</p>
<p>— Тогда будет тебе самое красивое кольцо на палец, белая фата с кружавчиками и вечная опасность быть убитой впридачу, — Кайло пожал плечами.</p>
<p>А Рей наклонилась и поцеловала его жадно. И он ответил, так же жадно. Оба словно вспомнили, что Рей голая.</p>
<p>Ладони Кайло заскользили по ее телу, сжимая и оглаживая. Рей решила вернуть должок и полезла в его штаны, но он опять перехватил ее руки.</p>
<p>— Не так быстро, — ухмыльнулся. — Вдруг завтра война, а я уставший?</p>
<p>Прижал ее к себе, стал гладить по спине. Рей немного побрыкалась в этих медвежьих объятиях, потом затихла и засопела обиженно.</p>
<p>— Ну, не обижайся, детка, — Кайло поцеловал ее в лохматую макушку. — Мужчинам перед боем или соревнованиями ебаться нельзя. Результаты плохие будут!</p>
<p>Рей немного расслабилась. Не прогнал, хвалит. Спросила:</p>
<p>— У тебя много женщин было?</p>
<p>— Я не считал.</p>
<p>— Это значит много? — Рей шмыгнула носом, который вдруг защипало от слез.</p>
<p>— Это значит, что к нам в расположение отряда регулярно привозили проституток, — жестко проговорил Кайло и потянул ее за волосы, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза. — Проверенных врачом, с «чистыми» анализами. Обычно я выбирал себе посубтильнее. Люблю, знаешь ли, мелких. Уединялся с ней, ставил на колени, и она мне отсасывала. Вот их я не считал, и даже лиц не помню. Если ты не готова к моему прошлому, тебе будет трудно.</p>
<p>— А сколько тебе лет? — Рей покраснела от вопроса.</p>
<p>— Тридцатник, — Кайло как-то смутился.</p>
<p>— Мне семнадцать, — Рей начала мямлить.</p>
<p>— Неплохо. А выглядишь на четырнадцать. С половиной, — пошутил Кайло.</p>
<p>— А ты придурок, — проворчала Рей. Но Кайло притянул ее в очередной сладкий поцелуй, и она завозилась, чувствуя, как его каменно-твердый член упирается ей в бедро. Кайло не был похож на ее сверстников — огромный, взрослый. Ей хотелось здесь и сейчас, и плевать, что будет завтра. Она тоненько хныкнула, расставила ноги и потерлась об него.</p>
<p>— Так хочется? — Кайло ухмыльнулся, ему явно нравилась эта возня. — Ну с этим я могу тебе помочь.</p>
<p>Он нашел ртом ее грудь и стал сосать. Рей дико покраснела, вроде ничего особенного, она это сто раз в порно видела. Но она почти против воли извивалась, и в голове крутилось только: пусть потрогает там.</p>
<p>Кайло будто услышал. Подразнил сосок языком и оторвался от Рей. Сунул собственные пальцы в рот, затем вдвинул ладонь между их телами и грубовато прихватил Рей между ног.</p>
<p>— За мелкую монетку, — шепнул, улыбаясь, — купил я малолетку.</p>
<p>И припал к другой груди. Только теперь его длинные пальцы кружили вокруг ее клитора и забирались дальше, глубже.</p>
<p>Рей вцепилась в его плечи ногтями так, что, наверное, оцарапала до крови. Как, как он это делает, что по ее телу от пылающего центра словно волны расходятся, сладкие и горячие одновременно, а грудь ноет и покалывает?</p>
<p>Она бросила быстрый взгляд на его лицо и поразилась: огромные зрачки — аж до самого края радужки, и выражение не сказать чтобы самодовольное. Жадное, яростное. Кайло снова поднял голову:</p>
<p>— Девчонка как конфетка, я дам ей сигаретку.</p>
<p>Рей его поцеловала, вскрикнула глухо, чувствуя вкус кофе и табака. Кайло прикусил ее нижнюю губу, вдвинул палец в нее и достал прямо куда надо. Рей завопила как помешанная, пока он трахал ее пальцами до оргазма.</p>
<p>— И трахну я нимфетку на старенькой кушетке, ведь сердце утащила дурная малолетка, — закончил Кайло, пока Рей дрожала, и крошечные взрывы наслаждения угасали в ней.</p>
<p>Он накинул на нее куртку, валявшуюся рядом. Погладил по голове. Зашептал на ухо:</p>
<p>— Однажды у нас будет больше времени. Я уложу тебя в кроватку, и мы проверим, сколько раз ты кончишь на моем члене, на моих пальцах и на моем языке. Я куплю тебе все, что пожелаешь. А если ты уйдешь, я застрелюсь.</p>
<p>Это странное обещание было круче предложения жениться, у Рей аж голова закружилась. Она еще немного полежала на нем, восстанавливая дыхание.</p>
<p>— А ты? — спросила, пробегая пальцами по его внушительному члену под одеждой.</p>
<p>— Злее буду, — Кайло приподнялся и поставил ее на пол. — Одевайся, раз проснулась, и сваливаем. Граница близко.</p>
<p>Они включили свет. Рей с гримасой отвращения потрогала грязные шмотки той шлюхи. Кайло вздохнул, отдал ей свою футболку с Футурамой. Тоже не очень чистую, но ткань пахла им. Сигаретным дымом, бензином, немного потом. И все это создавало удивительно знакомый запах, Рей потерлась лицом о футболку и застонала. Кайло заметил.</p>
<p>— Ты как кошка, — с ухмылкой продемонстрировал ей пару царапин на спине и плечах; Рей страшно покраснела и поскорее напялила его футболку, которая на ней болталась, но прикрывала задницу.</p>
<p>Юбку шлюхи Кайло ловко порезал на полосы и обмотал Рей ступни. Клятвенно пообещал, что купит ей за любые деньги нормальную обувь в первом же магазине. Сам натянул толстовку, еще с ограбления лежавшую в сумке, на голое тело и сверху ворованную куртку.</p>
<p>— Парочка хоть куда, — развернул Рей к зеркалу в дверце шкафа. Сам Кайло тоже был шкафообразным и с трудом в отражении помещался. Рей, по жизни длинная и голенастая, на фоне своего парня (черт! Он же ее гребаный всамделишный бойфренд!) смотрелась как та самая малолетка из стишка, сплошные локти и колени.</p>
<p>— Не нравлюсь? — надулась.</p>
<p>— Я тебя выбрал, потому что ты понравилась. Ну там, в банке, — ухмыльнулся Кайло. — Сорян, я не знал, что все пойдет по пизде. Но не могу сказать, что я тут жалуюсь на жизнь. Ты самое лучшее, что я видел. А видел я немало. Так что скоро будешь греть свою красивую маленькую задницу в тропической стране.</p>
<p>— С твоей задницей по соседству, надеюсь? — Рей притворно нахмурила брови.</p>
<p>Ответить Кайло не успел. Он вдруг схватил ее и швырнул на пол, накрывая собой. А над ними прострекотала автоматная очередь, выбивая куски штукатурки. Стекла со звоном осыпались, занавески сорвало с карниза.</p>
<p>— Ползи в ванную комнату, быстро, блять! — страшно прошипел Кайло.</p>
<p>— А деньги?.. — заикнулась Рей и заработала поджопник.</p>
<p>— Шкура дороже! — рыкнул Кайло.</p>
<p>И она поползла. Даже удачно — только коленку о стекло порезала, и то самую малость. Через минутку в комнатку заскочил Кайло, с кровавой полосой на лице и с самой большой сумкой. Затолкал Рей в ванну, выдернул винтовку, выглянул на улицу через маленькое окошко под потолком. Выбил стекло прикладом, и Рей опомниться не успела, как Кайло выпихнул ее наружу.</p>
<p>Она неудачно приземлилась, лодыжку прострелило болью — кажется, подвернула. В следующий миг из окна вылетела сумка, Рей едва голову успела отдернуть, но удар по плечу был сильным.</p>
<p>— К машине! — велел Кайло. — Я не пролезу! Догоню!</p>
<p>И он скрылся.</p>
<p>Выстрелы слышались где-то на подъездной дорожке, у парадного фасада. Рей впряглась в сумку и захромала. Оставшихся двух баулов с деньгами было жалко до слез. Она ведь навоображала себе, как они домик у моря купят.</p>
<p>Кайло вчера оплатил место на более дешевой парковке рядом с кухней. Если бы они выписались, как белые люди, из мотеля, то пришлось бы ждать лишние десять минут. Но теперь его экономность сыграла на руку: на второй парковке не было подозрительных лиц.</p>
<p>И тут Рей вспомнила, что у нее нет ключей, а вскрывать машины она не умеет. Поэтому скорчилась за сумкой у багажника. И взмолилась всем высшим силам сразу, чтоб Кайло был жив.</p>
<p>То ли повезло, то ли ее услышали, но почти сразу Кайло выбежал из-за хозяйственной пристройки, совсем с другой стороны, и на всех парах понесся к корвету. Передвигался он быстро, но смешно, как галопирующий медведь.</p>
<p>— Ключи! — крикнула ему Рей.</p>
<p>Видимо, Кайло их забыл, потому что на ходу вынес стекло водительской двери. Подхватил вякнувшую от неожиданности Рей прямо вместе с сумкой и швырнул на сиденье. Завелся и «втопил тапок». Корвет с натужным визгом и дымом из-под шин крутанулся по разбитому асфальту, выровнялся и выскочил на шоссе.</p>
<p>— Кайло, у меня хуевое чувство… — пробормотала Рей, глядя, как вслед за ними в серых сумерках вылетает огромный черный джип, из которого торчат руки со стволами.</p>
<p>— Абсо-блять-лютно! — Кайло бросил ей на колени пистолет. — Держи наготове! Сними с предохранителя!</p>
<p>Рей трясущимся пальцем проделала нужную операцию.</p>
<p>— Жми до упора спусковой крючок, иначе не выстрелит! — инструктировал ее Кайло, ловко виляя по шоссе и чередуя спирали с разгонами. Все для того, чтобы стрелки не попали по колесам или в бензобак.</p>
<p>Двухполосная дорога, подходящая для корвета с низким клиренсом, была одна, зато со свежим асфальтом. Кайло выбрал ее и начал отрываться от преследователей. По обочинам темнел лес, деревья слились в дымные полосы. Не свернуть. И вдруг из-за крутого поворота высунул тупую морду грузовик, раскорячился на полторы полосы. Рей завизжала.</p>
<p>Кайло с проклятием начал тормозить и разворачиваться, корвет закрутило. И словно в замедленной съемке Рей увидела вспышки выстрелов из джипа-преследователя. Лобовуха осыпалась осколками стекла. Кайло с невнятным проклятьем схватил Рей за затылок, наклонил вниз, теряя драгоценные секунды для себя самого. И фонтанчик крови брызнул ей прямо в лицо: пуля попала Кайло в правый бок.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Самое важное в жизни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Едва пуля прошила бок, боль — острая, жгучая, опаляющая — ослепила его, накрыла с головой, не давая вздохнуть, не позволяя мыслить трезво. Горячая, липкая кровь пропитала футболку и изнанку куртки, наполнив воздух удушающим ароматом железа, который перемешался с гарью дымящихся покрышек и обратился в нестерпимую, тошнотворную вонь. Кайло едва ли наизнанку не выворачивало. </p>
<p>Твою ж мать, да этого дерьма только не хватало!</p>
<p>Глубоко вдохнув, Кайло выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы, прикрыл глаза, не без труда возвращая контроль над сбившимся дыханием. И, не теряя драгоценных секунд, ударил по газам. Он надеялся убраться от чёртовых головорезов как можно скорее и как можно дальше.</p>
<p>Позволив боли, словно очищающей волне, омыть себя с головы до ног, Кайло выдохнул и, вцепившись в руль до побелевших костяшек, свободной рукой слепо потянулся к сжавшейся от страха Рей, голову и плечи которой усыпала стеклянная крошка из раскуроченного лобового. </p>
<p>— Цела? — цепко осмотрев её забрызганное каплями крови побелевшее лицо, настойчиво спросил Кайло. В голосе его прозвучала требовательность, да такая, словно от ответа Рей зависела его жизнь, ни меньше. </p>
<p><i>"А так и есть"</i> — ни с того, ни с сего подтвердило звенящее от напряжения и попытки в контроль сознание. Он зависим от неё, целиком и полностью, и случись что-то с ней, с его девочкой, ему на самом деле настанет самый натуральный пиздец. </p>
<p>Дождавшись её судорожного кивка, Кайло неохотно вернул внимание к дороге, краем глаза следя за тем, как она отряхивается и с ногами забирается на сиденье, садясь поближе к нему. </p>
<p>— Кайло? — дрожащим, охрипшим от крика голосом, позвала Рей. Стоило ему опять глянуть на неё, в искрящиеся тревогой глаза, она опустила взгляд к пробитой в футболке — и его теле — дыре. — Тебя ранили? Надо остановить кровь!</p>
<p>Она потянулась к нему неуверенно, с опаской даже, но Кайло покачал головой и взял её за руку, переплетая их пальцы в судорожной попытке остаться в сознании. Словно прикосновение к ней могло удержать его в этой реальности, не позволило бы ему провалиться в холодную, мёртвую, чёрную пустоту.</p>
<p>— Ерунда, царапина, — отмахнулся он, скосив глаза вбок; ему почудилось, что Рей стала ещё бледнее, чем раньше. Яркие веснушки созвездиями неизведанных галактик рассыпались на её нежной коже — даже сейчас, растрёпанная, со следами его крови на лице, она была невероятно красива; Кайло почувствовал, как сердце пропускает удар. Позволив себе полюбоваться ею на секунду дольше, Кайло, в конце концов, отвёл взгляд, стараясь сосредоточиться на дороге. — Главное убраться отсюда подальше, с остальным разберёмся попозже.</p>
<p>Неловко подхватив с приборки сигареты, Кайло выбил одну из пачки и подкурил от выскочившего во время разворота прикуривателя. Вдохнув поглубже едкий дым, он выдохнул через нос, тут же затягиваясь ещё раз. Мозг словно работал на автопилоте, не давая ему отключиться, и впоследствии Кайло не смог вспомнить, не смог сообразить и объяснить толком, как им удалось добраться до приграничного городка, в крохотных улочках которого удалось затеряться. </p>
<p>Бросив корвет на парковке круглосуточного магазина, Кайло с помощью Рей обработал пробитый бок, наложил асептическую повязку. Опыт возни с ранами у него был большой. Да и в машине нашлась заполненная просроченными медикаментами и пачкой бинтов аптечка.</p>
<p>Разобравшись с раной, Кайло позволил себе минутную передышку, после чего связался с Хаксом. С телефона-автомата, торчащего на той же парковке, он позвонил на заранее выученный номер и оставил голосовое сообщение. После этого оставалось только ждать.</p>
<p>Немного осмотревшись, Кайло понял, что они находятся в самом центре городка, расположенного у  границы. Три улицы, два магазина, аптека, школа и больница. В основном здесь жили погранцы с семьями, да те, чьи предки обитали в этих местах испокон веков. Кайло не бывал здесь прежде, но слышал об этом месте достаточно от одного малого — своего бывшего сослуживца. Тот после окончания контракта, не пожелал продлевать сделку, а перевёлся служить на границу. </p>
<p>Как-то раз Кайло жутко подставился, вытащив задницу этого парня из крупной передряги, и с тех пор за тем висел должок. Именно поэтому у них с Хаксом имелся "зелёный коридор", свободный выход из этой грёбаной страны: оставалось только лишь воспользоваться этим. </p>
<p>После сообщения Хаксу Кайло наведался в магазин — купил еды, воды, сигарет и сувенирную футболку с гербом городка для Рей. Вернувшись к машине, он сел за руль, ссыпал накупленное ей на колени. Откинув спинку своего сиденья до упора, лёг и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как бок тянет тупой болью. </p>
<p>Рана и вправду оказалась всего лишь царапиной — пуля чудом прошла навылет, почти по касательной, не задев внутренних органов. Шрам останется, ясное дело, но их у Рена и без того навалом; одним больше, одним меньше, какая к чертям разница? От боли он умел отгораживаться лучшего всего остального, поэтому это его беспокоило в самую последнюю очередь.</p>
<p>Что его действительно волновало, так это Рей, которая с каждым проведённым рядом с ним часом, подвергалась всё большей и большей опасности. </p>
<p>Сначала ублюдки на складе, потом на заправке. Да, те скоты подохли прежде, чем с её головы упал хотя бы волос, но то, что случилось сегодня... До каких пор ему будет везти подобным образом? Кайло без вопросов до конца жизни готов был подставляться ради неё под пули, лишь бы это гарантировало её безопасность.</p>
<p>Однако мысль, что рано или поздно он не успеет, не среагирует вовремя, вывела его из равновесия. Если в следующий раз он облажается, то тогда, возможно... Нет, нет, нет, только не это, он даже подумать об этом не может! Если с ней что-то случится, если она... Блять! Он должен сделать всё возможное и невозможное, лишь бы она была жива, цела и здорова. Он уже столько раз бросал её под танки, совершенно безответственно рискуя её жизнью... Да, понятное дело, что он скорее в лепёшку разбился бы, чем позволил хоть чему-то случиться с ней, и всё же... Всё же... </p>
<p>Сегодня он успел оттолкнуть её, поймал вместо неё шальную пулю, но что будет завтра? Что случится, когда прихвостни Сноука явятся за ними в очередной раз? Что будет, если она, если с ней...</p>
<p>— Что дальше делать будем? — перебив поток его воспалённого сознания, тихо спросила Рей, и Кайло вздрогнул, почувствовав, как внутренности сковывает нестерпимым холодом.</p>
<p>Кайло помолчал, собирая мысли в кучу, прежде чем ответить. </p>
<p>— Пора валить из страны, — не открывая глаз, тоже негромко проговорил. Потом, подумав ещё немного, добавил. — Но тебе необязательно ехать со мной. Даже лучше будет, если останешься. Если будешь держаться от меня подальше.</p>
<p>Мрачно усмехнувшись, он, наконец, открыл глаза, и глядя, как брови Рей сходятся к переносице, продолжил. Но так тихо, что не мог ручаться, услышала ли она эти последние слова:</p>
<p>— И чем дальше, тем лучше. </p>
<p>Фразы обожгли глотку, комом встали в горле, и всё же он взял себя в руки, правильно расставив сраные приоритеты. Он должен — нет, обязан! — ставить её интересы впереди своих собственных, заткнуть эгоистичный голосок, где-то в глубине души нашёптывающий обратное, затолкать мысли о совместном счастье куда подальше.    </p>
<p>Однако, ей, похоже, предложение его пришлось совсем не по вкусу. </p>
<p>— Что ты несёшь, придурок? Предлагаешь жопа об жопу, и кто дальше отлетит? — взъелась Рей, повысив голос до такой степени, что Кайло поморщился. И совершенно некстати подумал о своей матери, которую не вспоминал уже давным давно. Лея точно так же морщилась и начинала орать на Хана, когда отец вытворял какую-нибудь несусветную дичь...</p>
<p>Всплывшее в голове воспоминание о родителях заставило его нахмуриться. А Рей не замолкала ни на секунду, и Кайло чувствовал, как образовавшийся в груди узел затягивается туже с каждым сказанным ей словом.</p>
<p>— Нет, Рей, — оборвал он её тираду. — Не хочу я от тебя избавиться, не хочу отделаться, пойми! Без меня тебе будет лучше! — едва она набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, собираясь перебить его, Кайло выпрямился и, потянувшись к ней, закрыл ей рот ладонью. — Выслушай меня. Пожалуйста. </p>
<p>Огонь в её глазах грозил сжечь его, спалить начисто, и всё же, игнорируя кипящие в груди эмоции, Кайло наклонился к ней поближе и прижался своим лбом к её. </p>
<p>— Я никогда не думал, представить даже не мог, что когда-нибудь встречу кого-то, чья жизнь мне станет дороже своей собственной! — зажмурившись, он мрачно усмехнулся, покачав головой. — Нет, нет, не так даже! До пизды мне моя жизнь. Наверное, поэтому у меня так хорошо получается забирать чужие. Но не в этом дело. Я никогда не думал, что буду ценить чужую жизнь <i>вот так</i>. Ценить настолько, что... Случись с тобой что-то, я не... Я не смогу этого пережить, понимаешь? Я не допущу, чтобы ты...  Я не позволю тебе погибнуть, ясно? Пусть лучше мы разойдёмся сейчас, пусть лучше побудем друг без друга какое-то время, но так ты останешься цела! Ты будешь жива, здорова и в безопасности!</p>
<p>Она яростно закачала головой, попыталась вырваться, но Кайло и не подумал отпустить её. Словно не замечая её убийственного взгляда, он прижался губами к её лбу, но спустя мгновение отстранился и продолжил говорить, чувствуя, как сбивается дыхание:</p>
<p>— И обещаю, клянусь тебе, я решу все проблемы, раскидаю все дела, избавлюсь от этого ёбаного Сноука, от всей его семьи, если потребуется, но я всё сделаю, чтобы рядом со мной ты была в безопасности, пойми уже! </p>
<p>К концу его речи в её ореховых глазах собрались слёзы, и Кайло почувствовал, как его на части раздирает, напополам разрывает от накатывающей тоски. </p>
<p>Осторожно убрав руку от её лица, он медленно вздохнул и опустил голову, не в силах вынести её полного невыразимых чувств взгляда. </p>
<p>— Ты ошибаешься, — всхлипнула она, разбивая ему сердце на миллион мельчайших осколков. — Да, не всё так гладко, да, хотят нас выпилить черти эти, но мне похер, слышишь? До задницы мне всё это, пока я <i>с тобой</i> рядом! — на этих словах она наклонилась к нему ближе, поцеловала в щёку, доверчиво заглядывая в глаза. — Без тебя я не буду целее, как же ты не поймёшь?! — оставшееся предложение она договорила шёпотом, и каждое слово с невообразимой силой ударяло его в самое сердце.</p>
<p>Не выдержав больше и мгновения, не в состоянии сдержать себя в руках, он притянул её ближе, перетащил на колени, не обращая внимания на взорвавшуюся болью рану в боку, и поцеловал так, словно делал это в последний раз, словно не мог выразить словами все свои чувства. В этот поцелуй он вложил всю свою душу, всю нежность, которую мог отыскать в глубине своей истерзанной души, всю боль, тоску, весь свой страх. Он целовал её так, словно не было в мире никого дороже, словно она была единственным якорем, удерживающим его в этой реальности. А так и было. До встречи с ней его жизнь была тусклой, бесцельной, безжизненной. До встречи с ней он не знал, что значит... </p>
<p>— Кайло, — слегка отстранившись, мягко выдохнула она ему в губы. Он попытался сосредоточиться, постарался вникнуть в её слова. Но едва ли у него получалось слушать, когда сердце заходилось так, словно намеревалось вынести грудную клетку. Тепло её тела кружило голову, отчего каждый нерв в теле искрился, горел, сводя его с ума. И член зашевелился, будто и не было кровопотери.</p>
<p>— У меня и до встречи с тобой жизнь не сахар была, но теперь, по крайней мере, я знаю, ради чего всё это! Я знаю, что за мной стоишь ты, и мне ничуть не страшно. Не спихивай на меня свои страхи, не смей! Если хочешь, я уйду, но сделаю это не потому, что боюсь за себя! Если я уйду от тебя, то только если буду знать, что ты не хочешь иметь со мной ничего общего, — приподняв бровь, она посмотрела ему в глаза, будто ждала, что он согласится с ней. </p>
<p>Когда он не ответил сию секунду, из её глаз снова побежали слёзы, а Кайло вдруг отстранённо подумал, что никогда в жизни не видел ничего и никого прекраснее. </p>
<p>— Это так? — всхлипнула она. — Скажи только, и ты больше никогда меня не увидишь, честно!</p>
<p>Он стиснул её в сокрушительных объятиях, без лишних слов давая понять, что <i>нет, конечно не так</i>, никуда её не отпустит. Ни сейчас, ни когда либо ещё. Как он мог?.. Как мог отпустить от себя ту единственную, что перекроила всю его вселенную? Целая его реальность сузилась до огня в её доверчивых глазах, до теплоты её тела, до вкуса её поцелуев. </p>
<p>Кто бы мог подумать?...</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — после нескольких минут тишины, после того, как сердце в груди забилось ровнее, наконец согласился Кайло. — Разбегаться не будем. Я не откажусь от тебя, родная. И никогда тебя не оставлю, клянусь. </p>
<p>Она выдохнула, прильнув к его прикосновению, стоило Кайло стереть с её щёк пролившиеся, в конце концов, слёзы. Спустя мгновение она поцеловала в щеку, мягко, очень нежно. </p>
<p>— И я клянусь, — прошептала она ему на ухо. — Клянусь, что никогда тебя не оставлю. Ни за что на свете! </p>
<p>Эти слова оказались последними, что она успела ему сказать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты прикалываешься, что ли?! — медленно отчеканил Хакс, едва заметив стоящую рядом с Кайло Рей.<p>Рен прижал её к себе поближе, с трудом подавив непонятно откуда взявшееся желание затолкать её себе за спину или того лучше обратно в машину, из которой они вместе выбрались, едва тачка Хакса въехала на полупустую парковку. </p>
<p>Кайло совершенно не удивился поведению Хакса, и именно поэтому в сообщении не сказал, что оставил заложницу при себе. Армитаж ведь тот ещё паникёр, и, услышав об этом, запросто мог бы продинамить их, попытавшись проскочить границу самостоятельно. И чёрт бы с ним, если бы не поддельные документы, организация которых висела на нём. </p>
<p>— И я по тебе скучал. Нормально добрались? — Кайло кивнул высунувшейся из машины Кайдел. Та улыбнулась ему, но ответить ей не дал Хакс.</p>
<p>— Рен, — яростно прошипел он. — Ты какого чёрта не избавился от неё? </p>
<p>Чувствуя, как каждая мышца в тебе наливается свинцом, Кайло всё таки шагнул вперёд, оставив Рей позади себя. </p>
<p>— Она со мной. </p>
<p>— Ты ебанутый? Да её портрет на каждом столбе висит! По телеку только и рассказывают, как злые дяденьки взяли в плен невинную девчонку! Ты вообще в своём уме?!</p>
<p>Сложив руки на груди, Кайло скривился. Конечно, он ожидал чего-то подобного. И всё же... Всё же он разберётся с этим, да с чем угодно разберётся, нужно лишь миновать чёртову границу, а там он по-любому что-нибудь придумает. Она в розыске? Отлично! Парочка из них что надо. Бонни и Клайд нервно курят в сторонке. </p>
<p>— Она <i>со мной</i>, — с расстановкой повторил Кайло, словно ребёнку втолковывал непреложную истину. — Мы вместе, и я за неё отвечаю. </p>
<p>Хакс, однако, в упор его не слышал. </p>
<p>— Я поражаюсь с тебя, Рен! — бесновался рыжий. Кайло сжал зубы, с трудом подавив желание закатить глаза. — Ладно, не смог завалить девку сам, я тебе помогу! </p>
<p>Заметив, как Хакс выдернул из-за пояса оружие, Кайло похолодел. </p>
<p>— Убери ствол, Арми, — четко проговорил он, шагнув ещё ближе к другу. В звенящей тишине звук, с которым Рей втянула воздух, показался Рену оглушающим. </p>
<p>— Из-за неё нам всем пиздец! — рявкнул Хакс, передёргивая затвор. — Я не могу рисковать, только не сейчас, когда у нас почти получилось! </p>
<p>Всё произошло в доли секунды. </p>
<p>Кайло молниеносно кинулся вперёд, пытаясь выбить оружие из руки друга. И в потасовке, которая развернулась между ними мгновением позже, громом среди ясного неба прозвучал неосторожный выстрел. </p>
<p>Кайло обернулся ровно за секунду до того, как она осела на холодный асфальт. </p>
<p>Нет! </p>
<p>Он не успел поймать её, не успел остановить чёртову пулю, он <i>не успел</i>, и теперь, теперь... </p>
<p>Возможно, он закричал, рухнув перед ней на колени, а возможно, шок заморозил яростный, полный боли крик где-то в самом горле. Возможно, он едва притронулся к ней, кончиками пальцев коснувшись руки, которая оказалась невероятно тёплой, а возможно, крепко прижал к себе, накрыв её тело собой, закрыв ото всех — Кайло не был уверен ни в чём из этого. Просто в один момент жизнь была целой, имела цель, значение, а в следующий — его существование раскололось пополам. И он никак не мог взять в толк — как исправить это, как затолкать чёртову кровь, горячую, обжигающую, липкую, обратно в её безжизненное тело. </p>
<p>Его сердце остановилось в тот момент, когда с её губ сорвался судорожный, последний вздох... </p>
<p>...И забилось заново чуть позже, уже в обветшалой больнице. В палате, куда перевели Рей после операции. </p>
<p>Едва ли он помнил о том, как они оказались там. Забыл, как угрожал врачам, одному даже приставил ствол к башке, когда они отказались оперировать её, объясняя, что она потеряла много крови. Не помнил, как наорал на медсестру, у которой из-за трясущихся рук не получалось воткнуть иглу ему в вену. Ведь оказалось, что у них с Рей схожая группа крови, какая-то редкая хрень, одна на двоих. Не помнил, как лежал под флуоресцентными лампами и молился о Рей всем существующим в мире богам, в которых не верил даже, но яростно желал, чтобы его услышал хоть кто-нибудь. Он бы сделал что угодно, отдал бы за неё собственную жизнь, лишь бы только она была жива. Лишь бы с ней всё было в порядке...</p>
<p>Два часа, сорок восемь минут и пятнадцать секунд он был всё равно что мёртв. Он не жил, и не существовал даже в мире, в котором не было её. </p>
<p>И лишь в тот момент, когда его впустили к ней в палату, Кайло почувствовал, как замершее, едва ли в прах не обратившееся сердце забилось. Сначала невпопад совсем, а потом всё ровнее, ровнее и спокойнее. </p>
<p>На веснушчатом, таком дорогом ему лице ни кровинки не было, но грудь Рей вздымалась и опускалась в такт с пищащей аппаратурой, показывающей на мониторе ровный пульс, с которым билось её живое — живое, живое, живое! — сердце. </p>
<p>Кайло не отходил от неё всю ночь. Когда под утро она пришла в себя, он оказался первым и пока единственным, кого она увидела. </p>
<p>Расфокусированный взгляд остановился на его лице, и Рей улыбнулась, попыталась что-то сказать, но слова давались ей с трудом, и Кайло прижал её свободную от капельницы руку к своим губам. </p>
<p>— Тише, родная, всё хорошо. </p>
<p>— Я же говорила, — в конце концов, собравшись с силами, тихо, едва слышно выдохнула она. — Говорила, что не оставлю тебя... </p>
<p>Она уснула почти сразу после этого, а он ещё долго держал её за руку, чувствуя громадный, размером с луну, ком в горле. Словно невидимыми цепями привязанный к ней, Кайло был не в силах отойти от неё, и едва ли порывался это сделать. </p>
<p>Он не пристрелил Хакса не потому что Кайдел упала перед ним на колени, в слезах умоляя не оставлять их нерожденного ребёнка без отца. Глупо было отрицать желание оторвать лучшему другу башку, да Кайло и не особо сдерживался. И всё же... Всё же Хакс, хренов Гвоздь, оставался его другом. Не то, чтобы Кайло простил его, но... </p>
<p>Нет, не простил. И вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет о случившемся. Но жить ему Кайло позволил, и то благодаря лишь тому, что Рей была в порядке, иначе... </p>
<p>Нет! Об этом он думать не станет!</p>
<p>Её выписали из больницы на шестой день после случившегося, потому что в маленьких городках деньги и связи творят чудеса под покровом тишины. Если кто из врачей и узнал раненую, то не подал виду. Связываться с бешеным Кайло не хотелось никому. </p>
<p>Они вместе с Рей перешли границу без каких либо происшествий. Уехали на другой конец света и купили домик на берегу моря. Кайло глаз с Рей не сводил и ни на шаг от себя не отпускал первые парочку лет их совместной — спокойной, семейной — жизни, которая, на удивление, пришлась ему очень даже по вкусу. </p>
<p>Возможно, вместо адреналиновой зависимости он получил другую, трёхбуквенную, самую любимую, роднее которой не было никого на всём белом свете... Но это уже совсем другая история.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>